Before the Beginning it Began
by Pinkie the Butt-Hurter
Summary: RESUMED. My first The Lorax movie fic. The Once-Ler had a best friend before he left. They meant a lot to each other. Perhaps, more than a simple best friend should? R&R please! No flames, I beg of you! May change the rating later on. (I started writing this again. You should read it. I think it's swell.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am Nikki. Nice to meet you! *shakes hand* Anywho, I saw _The Lorax _for the first about, oh, say three weeks ago? Since then, I have seen it two other times and am happy to say I am seeing it again this coming Monday. Why, you may ask? I can hear it now..."Oh, yes, tell us, Nikki!" I shall spare you the suspense. I am in love with the Once-Ler. So, I came home and thought, "Hmm. He should have some lovings." So I gave him some lovings! I only own the people you won't recognize and plot. Please enjoy, and review! I beg of thee, review! I accept constructive criticism, no flames!...oh, and I accept compliments! Love me some compliments! I'mma shut up now...**

* * *

><p>It began in the beginning. And I mean the beginning. Well, okay, not the <em>beginning <em>the beginning. My beginning. The beginning of me. Sally Floogenderp. My beginning began in a small hospital basically in the middle of nowhere. Our neighbors were there and that was it. They had recently had a baby as well. A small boy named the Once-Ler. Funny name, huh? Anyway, he was only a week old when I was born.

But that was sixteen years ago.

Now, I'm sixteen, and Oncie has been my best friend since that day. We haven't spent one day without seeing each other. And I won't have it any other way. He's fun. My crazy little beanpole is what I call him. And the name fit, even if it's one of the only things that does. He's very tall and very thin, so it's kind of hard to find stuff that fit him perfectly. But I still love him anyways.

No, literally, I love him.

It happened when we were about twelve. We used to lean out our windows at night, as we live side-by-side and our windows were directly across from each other, and talk to each other all night. It was during one of those nights, listening to the dark haired boy talk, that I fell, and hard. Ever since that night, I loved him, and I knew I always would. But he didn't know that, of course, and he probably never will.

But I'm getting off track. The beginning of my story is today, on a clear blue morning.

"Sally!" the Once-Ler yells. "You coming or what?" I poke my head out of the window and grin.

"Coming! Keep your pants on!" I run out of my bedroom and past my mother, who holds a muffin up as I pass. I grab it and stuff it in my mouth just as I open the door.

"Oh, always the charmer, Sally," the Once-Ler laughs, nodding at the muffin. I roll my eyes.

"Like you're better yourself," I shoot back, gulping down a big bite of muffin.

"Oh, I am," he teases. I roll my eyes again as he takes part of my muffin, as usual. "Ready to get going?"

"Yep," I say, swallowing the rest of it. Every day, we did the same thing, and it always started off with a walk to the nearby town. We had this bench we'd sit on, and we'd watch the people walk by. You saw some pretty crazy stuff there.

"Oh!" I gasp, pointing. "Look at that man's mustache!" The Once-Ler follows my point to a tall, fat man with a _huge _mustache.

"That isn't that impressive," he scoffs.

"You're just saying that because you'll never grow a mustache in your entire life," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Sal," he says, messing up my hair. I smack his hand away and flatten it down with my hand. We continued to watch people, and yes, we made up nicknames for them, for a while. Then we're on to the next part of our day.

"Ow...ow...ow!..ow!"

"Sally, why aren't you wearing shoes?" the Once-Ler exasperatedly asks. I yelp as I step on another rock.

"Because you rushed-ow!- me this morning!" I jump again. He rolls his eyes.

"Here." He steps in front of me and gets down on his knees. "Hop on." I blink.

"You mean like a piggy-back ride?" I ask blankly. He rolls his eyes again.

"Obviously, Sal." He glances over his shoulder at me. "Now hop on. I don't want my best friend to be in pain." I'm glad he's turned around. My blush is extremely heavy.

"Okay." I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, still blushing insanely. He stands up, me still clinging to his back.

"Where to?" he asks over his shoulder.

"Wherever," I reply. He shrugs and starts walking.

"Wanna get ice cream or something?" he asks.

"But we just had breakfast," I say reasonably.

"When has that stopped us before?" he laughs.

"Never," I say back, tilting my head to the right over his shoulder so I could look at him.

"Exactly," he replies, looking at me. We look at each other for a second before he falls. We both roll down the hill, half laughing half screaming, until we get to the bottom. Then we look at each other.

"Smooth," I compliment. "Real smooth."

"Maybe this is where I wanted to be," he says.

"Is it?"

"No." We both laugh and I roll onto my stomach, leaning on my elbows and looking up at the mountain about half a mile or so away.

"We should climb that." I look at him. "It would be fun."

"Today?" he asks, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow and looking at me.

"Why not? Nothing better to do, really. And school starts up again tomorrow, so when else would we?" We were starting school again after a fun and long summer.

"Well...alright." He stands and holds his hand out to help me up. "We should pack a picnic, too." I take his hand.

"Okay," I say, pulling myself up. "You should bring your guitar." Oncie's a self-taught expert at guitar, and his voice is amazing. When he sings, the whole world seems to stop and listen. Well, I do, anyway. It's soft and calming, and washes over me like silk.

"Alright. For you, anything."

**~!~!~!~**

"Sing me something," I say, setting the picnic basket down and laying back in the grass.

"Like what?" the Once-Ler asks, sitting on a rock about a foot away.

"Anything."

"Okay..." He strums a few notes. "_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend!" _

"Oncie!" I laugh. "Not that!" He smiles down at me before strumming again on his old acoustic guitar. And he strums again. And again.

"Is that annoying?" he asks, then strums again. "Is that annoying?" Then again. "Is this annoying?" Strum. "Why you laughing?" True, I'm covering my face with my hands, laughing.

"O-Oncie," I breath, "you never fail to brighten my day." He smiles that smile, his blue eyes flashing.

"I only return the favor you give to me, my dear Sally." He smiles again and strums his guitar more, not picking any actual song, just playing. He does that a lot. Just makes stuff up as he goes. And it's good stuff. It's really good stuff.

"_Da-do-da-dee-dee-do-dah..." _He sings pointless words with the music he makes up. I love it. Always have.

"Pretty song," I say jokingly.

"Thank ya," he replies. "I thought it was pretty nice myself." I smile at him. He smiles back.

"Hey, Once?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about...the future?"

"By "future" do you mean dinner?"

I laugh. "No, I mean the _future._ Like, after we graduate?"

"Not really." He leans on his guitar. "I just always guessed I'd stay here." I roll over and face him, frowning.

"Once-Ler, you can't stay here. You're talented."

"I can sing and play guitar. Not much talent." He strums a little. "Besides, you're the only one who has heard me sing."

"And you're the only one, besides my family, that uses my inventions. But I still think I should do big things." I'm an inventor. My inventions hurt me a lot of the time, but on I press. And the Once-Ler is always supportive. Even if my inventions hurt _him,_ he still says they're great.

"Because you should." Strum, strum."I'm gonna eat something. I'm starving." He opens the basket and pulls out one of the sandwiches. Then he notices my staring. "What?"

"Just, you." I sit up and pull the basket over to me. "Lays or Doritos?"

**~!~!~!~**

"Once?" I glance over my shoulder at my best friend, who looks over his shoulder back at me. We're sitting back-to-back on a park bench, his guitar in his hands.

"Yeah, Sally?" He strums a few more notes.

"Have you ever thought _really _hard about boredom?"

He blinked. "Can't say I have." Strum, strum. "Have you?"

"Am now," I reply. He nods and strums a bit more. "Can you teach me how to play guitar, Once-Ler?" He looks back at me again.

"Really want me to?" he asks. I nod.

"Yeah, I do. It seems fun. And you're good at it."

He shrugs and turns so he's facing forward, looking down at his guitar. "Alright. This is A." He strums a little, but then my friend, Yo-Yo, sits in between us, plopping down right in the middle.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, smiling broadly at me.

"Hey," the Once-Ler and I say at the same time.

"Excited for school?" I ask.

"No," she scoffs. "You?"

"Nope," the Once-Ler and I say together.

"Why? Not excited for friends or anything?" She picks a leaf up from the ground and crushes it in her hand.

"The only friend I have is Sally," he reminds her.

"Not me?" asks Yo-Yo.

"You call me Perv for no reason!" he exclaims.

"You are a Perv!" she says.

"Why?" I ask. "What did he do?"

"Nothing," Yo-Yo says

"Then why do you call him Perv?" I ask.

"Because he's the Once-Ler."

"Don't take it bad, Oncie," I say. "She calls me Pinwheel."

"Why?" He raises his eyebrows at Yo-Yo. She shrugs.

**~!~!~!~**

"Nervous much?" the Once-Ler asks jokingly, nodding at my shaking hands. I whack him once on the arm and he laughs. "You'll be fine, Sal." He grabs my hand and squeezes it once. Even though it's a simple, reassuring touch from him, it sends warmth throughout my entire body.

"Thanks, Oncie," I say, smiling slightly. He smiles back and pulls me by the hand inside. The school is crowded, of course. Tons of familiar faces, some new ones, same thing as every year.

"Hey, twerp," my sister, Allulah, says, coming over and ruffling my hair. Allulah is nine months older than me, and in the same grade as the Once-Ler and I. She showed up before I did because my wake-up call (aka Oncie) decided to wait until the last minute to come get me.

"Hey, Al," I say, smoothing my carefully brushed hair back down. The Once-Ler waves at her, and she punches his shoulder playfully. While not as close as we are, Allulah and the Once-Ler had always been friends. Even though she called him twerp. Even though he was a good six inches taller than her.

"You nervous, Sal?" Allulah asks, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder more. "I know you are. Don't bother lying."

"A little, yeah." I nod and Allulah looks down to my hand, which is still being held held in Oncie's. Her eyebrows raise. My sister is the only one that knows how I feel about my best friend, since she's like a best friend too. But I had never told her. She had just known.

"Alright. I'll leave you two to get to your classes. I have gym first." She groans. "Good way to start off the day." She waves and walks off to the big gymnasium.

"What do you have first?" I anxiously ask the Once-Ler. He looks at his schedule.

"Drama...drama?" He looks again. "I didn't sign up for drama."

"I did."

"But that doesn't explain why...ohhh..." He looks at me. "You signed _me_ up for drama class?"

"Yep," I reply happily.

"_Why?_"

"So I'd have a friend with me," I explain. "Come on, Oncie, I have it first too!" I pull him down the hall to where the class is. I take in a deep breath and pull him inside. No one's in but the teacher.

"Oh, hello," he says, turning and looking at us.

"Hi," I say, dropping my bag. "I'm Sally and this is the Once-Ler."

"Hello," the teacher repeats. "I'm Mr. Pop. But you both can call me Lolly." Oncie and I glance at each other.

"Your name is Lolly Pop?" the Once-Ler asks slowly. Lolly nods.

"Yeah." He raises an eyebrow. "Problem with my name, beanpole? Think it's funny for a grown man to be called Lolly Pop?" The Once-Ler shrinks slightly.

"No, sir, I don't." I smirk up at Oncie. He makes a face at me.

"Let's find seats before you start insulting his mother or something," I say. But there aren't seats. Around the room, there are only beanbags in bright colors.

"We just pick one?" I ask Lolly. He nods.

"Of course. Why would I tell you where to sit?"

The Once-Ler and I both shrug and slowly sink into chairs. Mine is bright yellow, and his green. The rest of the class files in and a guy sits next to me in a read beanbag.

"Hi," he says, "I'm Mike Rowfoune." I blink.

"Microphone?" I ask.

"Mike Rowfoune," he repeats.

"Oh." I glance at Oncie, who shrugs in return. "I'm Sally Floogenderp," I say, shaking Mike's hand.

"Sally. Hi." He looks across me. "And you?"

"I'm the Once-Ler," he says.

"Cool." Even though he says it, I know he doesn't mean it. No one ever does. They all think his name is weird.

~!~**the Once-Ler's POV**~!~

"Guys!" Sally runs up to the table I'm sitting at with Yo-Yo and Allulah. "I have a fuzzy peach!"

"God, I hope you mean in your lunch." The words are out of my mouth before I think about saying them. Allulah and Yo-Yo crack up. Sally rolls her eyes.

"Gee, Oncie, you always make me laugh. Can't you tell?" She sits beside me and plops her lunch bag on the table. She reaches across me to grab a napkin, and her hand bumps mine on the way back. Chills shoot throughout my body. I mentally sigh.

I had fallen for my best friend about a year and a half ago. It made it hard to carry on a normal conversation when I kept thinking about how beautiful she was, or how pretty her laugh sounded, or how soft her lips looked. Oh, darn, I'm doing it again.

"What do you have?" she asks me, pulling out aforementioned fuzzy peach.

"Not brains," Yo-Yo chimes in, peeling a banana. I roll my eyes.

"Aside from that, I mean," Sally laughs. "Trade?" She holds up the peach. I look in my bag.

"Chocolate bar?" I hold out a bar of chocolate. Her big green eyes widen.

"Deal!" She drops the peach into my lap and grabs the bar. I smile. I hate peaches, but she loves chocolate. I'd trade anything just to see her happy.

"So," she says, swallowing a bite of chocolate and looking at Yo-Yo and Allulah, "how was you guys' day?"

"Fine," Allulah says. "I switched from Gym first to your Drama class, so save me a seat tomorrow."

"Sure thing," she says, swiping her bangs from her eyes. She breaks off a part of the chocolate bar and hands it to me. I eat it while watching her talk to Yo-Yo and Allulah.

_She's so pretty, _I think. Her brown hair touches her waist, and her big green eyes are always lit up in happiness. Her freckled face almost always has a smile stretched across it in perfect, pink lips. Her hands flourish as she speaks. A loud laugh pulls me from my dreamy state of thought.

"Good one, Yo-Yo," says Sally, laughing again. She grabs my juice and takes a sip of it, grinning at me. I grin back.

"What do you have next?" I ask her. "I have English." She looks at her schedule.

"Pre-AP English," she replies.

"Hey!" Mike Rowfoune stops by our table. "Me too!" He smiles at Sally. "I'll see you then, Sal!" He smiles again at her before leaving. She smiles for a second before he's gone. Then she looks at me.

"Why couldn't you be in Pre-Ap English too?"

"Because my English is as bad as your Math," I reply. She blushes slightly at mention of her math. She's terrible at math. I'm not. I'm in Pre-AP, but I stink at English. We even each other out.

"Good point..." She takes another drink of my juice. "I hate math."

"And it hates you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well, that's the first chapter! I promise, more funnies and sillies along the way. (I almost said "wall" there...) I imagine Oncie was eighteen when he left home and twenty-five when everyone left him alone. So, lotsa chappies, I hope! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR TWO I BEG OF YOU!...holy poop I rhymed there! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHokay, I'll go now. Again, please review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okydoky! So, here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy it, and I beg of thee to review!**

* * *

><p>That was the beginning of the beginning. Yep, the beginni...okay, we've been through this. It isn't really <em>the <em>beginning, but it's my beginning. Okay, the last one was _my beginning_ when I told you when I was born and yadda yadda yadda. Most of you probably stopped listening to me ramble by then. That's okay. I ramble a lot. I am now. I'll just continue with my story.

"Okay, okay, play tryouts!" Lolly was yelling. I look up from the paper I'm drawing on. New idea for an invention. Play's more important.

I stand and walk over to Lolly. The Once-ler scoots over a bit to make room for me and I smile at him in return.

"We are having," Lolly continues, "a play written by myself. Tryouts are tomorrow after school. Now, I have to go see my newborn nephew -" A chorus of aww's circles around the group "- so you guys just hang for the rest of the period."

I flop down into my beanbag as he leaves. Oncie sits next to me as I pick up my sketchbook. "New idea?" he asks. I shrug.

"Sorta. Just something I was doodling." He takes the notepad from my hands and looks at it.

"Automatic flush for a toilet?" he says. Then he looks at me. "It takes four seconds to flush a toilet. You think people would be lazy enough to want it to flush on it's own?" I shrug.

"Ya know, Once, there are some pretty lazy people around here." I take the pad back. "Like Uncle Ubb."

"Uncle Ubb isn't so much lazy as...weird...kinda scary..." I laugh. He's got a point: his Uncle Ubb is a fairly scary man. He's horribly short with a tiny little hat and a loud voice.

"Aunt Griselda's scarier," I add. He nods emphatically.

"Whoo, you can say that again." I don't even want to start on his aunt.

"I would, but thinking about Aunt Griselda kinda makes me sick to my stomach." We both laugh.

"Wanna hear something disturbing?" Mike says, sitting behind me suddenly. _Not really,_ I think. "Under all those clothes, you're naked." Oncie and I look at each other. "Yeah, disturbed." Mike walks off. I shake my head.

"I'm not sure how he's a sophomore..."

**~!~!~!~**

"Can I have your banana?" I ask the Once-ler.

"You would want it." Allulah winks. I roll my eyes.

"Here." Oncie hands me the fruit, which I un-peel and take a bite of it. At that moment, a girl with short red hair and dark brown eyes with a lunch tray in her hands came up to the table.

"Hi! I'm Melissa. Can I sit here, please?" she asks. I shrug and pat the seat beside me.

"Yeah, go ahead. We don't bite."

"Usually," the Once-ler says. I grin at him as Melissa sits down.

"I'm Sally," I say, smiling at her. "This is my best friend the Once-ler." I pat his arm. "This is my sister Allulah." I nod at Allulah. "And our friend, Yo-Yo." Yo-Yo waves.

"Hi," Melissa says. "I'm new and don't have any friends."

"That's okay," the Once-ler says. "I've lived here my entire life and I only have these friends." Everyone at the table laughs.

"I have tons of friends," Allulah says. "But I have lunch with none of them so I have to sit with these losers." I throw my napkin at her.

"Shut up!" I laugh. "You love us!"

"I love _you_," she agrees. "But I have to. I put up with them." She jabs her thumb at Yo-Yo then Oncie. I roll my eyes as the Once-ler says, "Our friendship means a lot to me too." We all laugh again.

"I just don't have any other friends," Yo-Yo says. "No one can handle how awesome I am." Allulah, Oncie, and I all burst out laughing.

"Good one, Yo!" I laugh, wiping tears from my eyes. "Golly, you should be a comedian with that sense of humor!" Melissa laughs.

"I guess I can bear to sit with you guys." She grins. "Maybe."

**~!~the Once-ler's POV~!~**

"Kids?" Rina, Sally's mother, opens Sally's bedroom door. We're both sitting on her bed, she's doing her math and I my science. We both look up. "Could you two mow the back, please? I would, but I really don't want to." Sally and I grin at each other. Most people hate mowing the lawn, like Rina, but Sally and I love it. She has two of the mowers you sit on and drive around on. As immature as it sounds, we often have lawnmower races, since it's such a huge backyard.

"Sure!" Sally says, dropping her math book on the bed with her not started homework in it. "Do we get paid?"

"With all my love," Rina says. Sally rolls her eyes. "And I do love you."

"We love you too," I laugh. "C'mon, Sal." I set my science work down and we go to the garage. The mower she uses is red while mine is green. I jump onto the seat and start it, smirking across at Sally, who just hopped onto her red one.

'_You're going down,' _she mouths at me.

'_Only to bow,' _I mouth back. She grins and starts hers .

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

"I _so_ beat you!" I sing as I skip in front of Oncie. He rolls his eyes as we walk into his house.

"You did not. It was a tie."

"Says the loser!" I sing again. His brothers, Bret and Chet, run down the stairs.

"Hey, Chet!" Bret yells, grabbing a throw pillow from the couch. "Go long!" He throws the pillow across the room. It hits a picture frame, which falls and hits the ground.

"Bret! Chet!" Arlene, their mother, yelled, running from her bedroom. Her hair was covered in silver and a strong smell of hair dye followed her. "Stop throwing that pillow around now! Are ya'll trying to end up stupid like your brother?" She jabbed her hand at Oncie.

"Thanks, Mom," he says sarcastically. "Let's go upstairs," he adds to me. I nod and follow him up the stairs. Once upstairs, I sit on his bed.

"What'cha wanna do?" I ask, leaning back on the pillows.

"I don't know. Whatever you wanna do." He grabs his guitar and sits in his desk chair, strumming a few chords. "I could teach you how to play, if you want." I smile.

"Sure!" He stands and walks over to me, sitting beside me and looking down at his guitar.

"Okay, this is -"

"Oooonnnccie!" Arlene calls, walking into the bedroom, still dyeing her hair. "Have you seen the kitchen?"

"A few times, yeah," he replies. I fight my laughter back.

"Don't be a smart-ass, Oncie," Arlene snaps. "The kitchen is filthy. You need to clean it. Sally, you help him. I expect it to be clean in an hour." She leaves, shutting the door behind her.

"You know, Mom," he says, even though we both know she can't hear him, "since you asked so nicely, I think Sally and I will clean the kitchen! Not like we're doing anything, or have homework we left at her place that we should really finish. Nah, we'll do what you could easily do!"

I laugh and shake my head. "Oh, Oncie, I love you."

"Who doesn't?"

**~!~!~!~**

"Nervous?" the Once-ler says as I sit beside him. I shrug. "You'll be great, Sal. You gotta get the part."

"I just hope Lolly thinks that," I say nervously. We're at play tryouts for Lolly's play, which is called _Love and Stuff. _I want the lead role's best friend, Angie, who has a lot of lines, but a happy personality.

"He will," Oncie says. "You're fun. It'd be hard for him not to pick you." He takes my hand and squeezes it reassuringly. I smile at him nervously.

"And I'm sure you'll get the part of Benny." Benny, short for Benedict, is the lead role's brother, who rarely speaks, but when he does, it's something funny.

"Thanks, Sally." He smiles and squeezes my hand again.

"Okay," Lolly says, running onto the stage. "I need Angie and Ray...Sally and Mike, you two first!" Oh, damn. Mike is trying out for my love interest. I sigh and walk up to the stage with my script in my hand. Mike winks one of his green eyes at me.

"Okay, start from when you two first meet, please," Lolly says. "And...go!" I look at my script.

_[Angie is standing with her nose in a book; Ray walks up, looking at his feet and going quickly; he bumps into her]_

"Hey!" I drop the script, my "book". "Watch it, dork!" I bend down and pick up the book. "Where are you going so fast? The moron convention is the other way!"

"Sorry," he mumbles. "I was just -"

"Being a total idiot?" I snap. _[Angie sighs] _"I'm sorry. I've had a rough day and...I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he mumbles in return.

"No, it's not..." I brush my hair from my face. "Having a bad day is no excuse to...I'm Angie." _[Angie puts her hand out to shake his; he does to tentatively] _

"Ray," he says.

"Hi, Ray!" I smile. "Again, sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," he says. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"No, it's okay," I insist. "I shouldn't have been reading in the middle of the sidewalk." _[They smile at each other] _"So, uh...see you around?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You...want to see me again?"

"Sure. I mean, why not, right?" I smile slightly. He smiles back.

"Right. So...bye, Angie."

"Bye, Ray..."

"Okay!" Lolly calls. "Good job! Good job! Now, let's have Allulah and Carlos!"

**~!~!~!~**

"How was school?" Dad asks from behind his newspaper as the Once-ler and I walk in my house.

"Fine," we reply at the same time.

"Anything good happen?"

"I got a hundred and eight on a math test," Oncie says.

"Atta boy, Once."

"I passed the math test," I say.

"Great job, Sally!" Dad exclaims. "What was the grade?"

"Seventy-two," I reply.

"Good girl! Let's put it on the fridge!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did'ya like it? You just responded to me. But I couldn't hear it. So you should review and tell me! :D <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, HUGE shout-out to "alwaysorange73 fan". Your name touched me. Not, like, inappropriately, 'cuz that'd be bad. Haha, I told Emma, my twin sister, about it and she goes, "That was me. Kidding. If it were me, it'd be, "AlwaysOrange73 needs to pick up her socks...or die." I love my sister! A shout out to Emma, as well! And one to Genesis, my little sister. Oh, I might as well shout out to all my siblings! I love you, Emma! I love you, Genesis! I love you, Amethyst! I love you, Dmetri! I love you, Jimmy! There we go. All done.**

* * *

><p>My heart drops. <em>Allulah- Angie. <em>Allulah got the part. My part. The part I want. Of course she did. My heart drops even further as I read _Once-ler-Ray. _My heart just about hits the floor when I remember they have a kissing scene.

"Everyone get their parts?" Lolly calls out. I nod fuzzily. I'm the understudy. Goody. "Okay, good! We'll start rehearsal tomorrow! But today, we're having our history quiz!"

"But we don't study history in here," Carlos Marina says.

"Exactly." Everyone laughs. The quiz, though, when passed out, turned out not to be a history quiz, but a personality quiz instead.

_1.) You're stuck on an island with no food. Would you eat your own leg? _

I roll my eyes. Only Lolly would think to ask that. I write, Depends on which leg it is. 

_2.) A madman is following you around. What do you do?" _

The answer comes to me in an instant. Turn around and say, "Once-ler, go home!" 

_3.) Write down your biggest secret._

If I wrote it down, it'd no longer be a secret, now would it? 

A piece of paper lands on my clipboard. I look at it and read Oncie's handwriting, **Would you eat your own leg? **

No. My leg is too awesome. I'd eat you. I pass it back.

**Who says I'd let you?**

I do.

**Well, I just won't go with you to any deserted islands, then!**

No, you'll come. I know you will. Just trust me. I grin and look back down at my quiz.

_4.) What is your biggest fear? _

My biggest fear. Now that's tough. Falling endlessly? A giant lizard eating me while I'm in the shower? No...someone taking Oncie away.

Not being able to see my best friend any more. 

There. A sweet, sappy, completely honest answer.

_5.) What do you want to be when you grow up?_

An inventor. 

_6.) Are you happy you're almost done with this test?_

"Allulah, you're finished already?" I look up and see Allulah handing her paper to Lolly. She shrugs.

"It was easy."

"Good point. I suspect everyone's nearly done."

"The Once-ler's only on number two," I say, looking at his paper.

"Once-ler, you're only on number _two?"_ Everyone looks at Oncie, who looks up from his paper, his cheeks a faint red.

"...thousand!" There's about four seconds of pause before the class erupts into laughter.

"I love you so much, Oncie!" I breath. He grins.

"Hard not to."

**~!~!~!~**

"Hey, 'Lissa," I say, sitting beside Melissa.

"Hey, Sally."

"How was your morning?" I ask as Yo-Yo sits across from me.

"Alright. Yours?"

"Fine." I glance across the cafeteria and see a poster for the upcoming dance. "You going to the dance?"

"If someone asks me," she replies.

"Will you go with me?" I ask sarcastically. She laughs.

"I'd say yes, but that'd mean you're cheating on the Once-ler."

"What?" Oncie's voice says at the same time as mine as he stops just before sitting beside me.

"I can't go to the dance with Sally because she'd be cheating on you," Melissa repeats, cocking an eyebrow.

"We aren't dating!"

"You aren't?"

"No!"

"I thought you were!" Melissa exclaims.

"No!"

"Oh..." She pulls out her sandwich. "Well, you should be."

"No!" I exclaim. "We're best friends."

"Nothing else," the Once-ler adds.

"That can change," Melissa says, smiling slightly. I roll my eyes and open my lunch bag. Melissa isn't the first person to guess we're dating, and not the first to attempt to get us to, either. All attempts, however, fail.

**~!~the Once-ler's POV~!~**

"..._now if the Once-ler and Sally would kindly act their age!" _

Ms. Dans' voice rings across the room to the table Sally and I share at the back of the health room. We look up from the game of slides we were playing. Slides is complicated to teach, but easy once you understand. You take your partner's hand, slide yours back to yourself, clap, then hit their hand with yours, then the other, then smack the back of your hands together, then the front, then clap again. After that, you do it all again, besides the slide, but two times. Then three. Then four. You mess up and the game's over. We were in a good game of eleven when Ms. Dans yelled at us.

"Thank you." She forces a smile. "Now, as I was saying, you're all going to be parents." Sally and I glance at each other.

"Ma'am?" Yo-Yo raises her hand. "I'm sixteen and single. Unless you expect me to be artificially inseminated, you're outta luck there." The class laughs.

"Thank you, Yvonne," Ms. Dans says, "for your comment. No, you are going to be paired up, and each pair will have a child." She pulls a box from under the table and puts it on her desk. Then she opens it and pulls out a rather realistic looking baby doll.

"You keep babies in a box?" a kid named Aaron yells. "No wonder you aren't married!" The class laughs again.

"Very funny, Mr. Herman," Ms. Dans says. "You'll be paired with Daniella." She tosses him the baby, which promptly begins to cry. "Andrew, you'll be with Masa." She tosses a girl a baby. "Yvonne, you'll be with Mike."

A small laugh bubbles in my chest as I see Yo-Yo's sickened face as she catches her crying child. Sally laughs out loud. "Sally, you'll be with the Once-ler."

"What?" A baby lands on our table and immediately starts screaming. It's little plastic face is emotionless, staring up at us with blank blue glass eyes. Sally looks at me.

"Well!" she exclaims.

"Well?"

"Pick up your kid, Daddy!" She picks the baby up and tosses it at me. I catch it upside down.

"You are to treat your baby -" Ms. Dans comes to our table and flips the baby right side up, giving me a stern look "- like it is an actual, living child. You are to feed it, change it, care for it as you would an actual baby."

"We got one ugly-ass baby," Sally whispers to me. I laugh and look at the baby again. It's true. Though it's still crying, it's lips are pulled up in a smile and it has a small hole in it's mouth, where I assumed a bottle would go.

"Here are your baby bags." Ms. Dans places a blue bag on our table. "They have everything you'll need. Washable diapers, bottles, formula, clothes."

"Ah, Ms. Dans?" Sally raises her hand. "Does it actually, like...like, _pee _and stuff?"

"Well phrased," I whisper. She smacks my arm.

"Yes, it does," Ms. Dans replies. Sally gets a sickened expression on her face that makes me laugh.

"Take your baby, Mommy." I hand the kid to her and it makes a loud spitting sound that makes her crinkle her nose up disgustedly.

"I think I just changed my mind about becoming a mother one day..."

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

The first problems with the baby erupted about five minutes after we got out of school, when we were walking home.

"What should we name him?" I ask, tickling him under his chin, making him giggle with delight.

"How do you know it's a him?" Oncie asks.

"I changed its diaper before we left while you were cleaning up it's puke," I say darkly. "So, what should we call him?"

"Um...I don't know...Gregory?"

"Eww, why Gregory?" I crinkles my nose up.

"I don't know. I just like the name. Why? What did you have in mind?"

"Uh, duh. Cooter."

"Sally!"

I laugh. If I had to pick one name to call everything, it'd be Cooter. I love the name so much. When I we were younger, and we found a dog sniffing around town, Mom said I could keep it. But then someone came and said it was their dog, and that his name was Cooter. That's when it began, my strange love for the name Cooter. Anything I got, I'd call Cooter. When Allulah and I got a pet lizard, I called it Cooter. When Cooter the Lizard died and we got a turtle, I named it Cooter. When Cooter the Turtle died and we got a snake, I begged to name it Cooter, but Allulah called it Sweetie-Pie. But then Sweetie-Pie got out of his cage and bit my father, so we got rid of him.

"We aren't name it Cooter!"

"But why not?"

"You name _everything _Cooter! Remember Cooter the Canary that nearly killed me?"

"Cooter the Canary did not nearly kill you!"

"Sally, I was sleeping and he went down my throat!"

"Your own fault for snoring!"

"I can't help it!"

"Whatever...can we please name him Cooter?"

"No!"

"Then what are we gonna call him?"

"I don't know...Death-Kill-Murder-Face?"

I stop in my tracks and stare at him incredulously. "Death-Kill-Murder-Face?"

"Yeah. DK for short." He shrugs. "Better than Cooter." I look down at the gurgling baby.

"Well...okay. Death-Kill-Murder-Face, or DK, it is."

**~!~!~!~**

I have definitely rethought being a mother. DK, while plastic, is impossible. He pees like a newborn puppy! I had to change into my gym clothes in the middle of second period because he peed all over me while I was changing his diaper! Not only that, but he _won't stop crying. _He cries, I feed him. I stop feeding him, he cries. I give him his pacifier, he stops crying. I take it away, he starts crying. I change him, he pees all over my favorite shirt.

"This boy is devil's spawn!" I explode in the middle of doing my math homework when I heard him wake up and start crying. Oncie looks up from his homework.

"Sal, he's a little baby."

"You're a little baby!" I yell.

"Sally!" He laughs. "It's okay. The project is over next Wednesday."

"But. It's. Thursday."

"I know it is." He smiles reassuringly at me. "It'll be okay, really. And if it helps at all, I think you're a great mother." He walks over to my bed and lightly kisses my forehead. "I'll see you later." He grabbed his bag and glanced back at the baby, saying, "Bye, DK." Then he left. My face was on fire. When we're stressed, a simple kiss on the cheek or something is a reassuring touch from both of us and means nothing. But still, every time it happens, I blush insanely and my stomach jumps like crazy.

It takes me about two minutes to come back down to Earth and realize DK is still crying and my math homework still only has one problem completed.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like this one? Huh? Huh? Didja? I LIKE TO THINK SO! Anywho, you guys should do me a favor. Review and tell me what you want to happen, and what your favorite part is. Like, copy and paste your favorite line or something? Please and thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so, here we go! Chapter three! I was sick today, so I wrote this. And arrrggghhhh I was SO mad last weekend! I was gonna take one of my best friends, Grace, to see The Lorax with me, and it wasn't showing at ANY theaters on my area! I was SO pissed! But, I'm okay now. You guys should go to Youtube and look up the song 'Dr. Seuss's The Once-ler by Solving for X'. It's so, so, so catchy. Okay, I'll let you read now! **

* * *

><p><strong>~!~Sally's POV~!~<strong>

I force my eyes back open. It's tough, really, considering the amount of sleep I got this past week. Stupid DK kept me up all week. And last night, the last night we had with him, we spent all of it looking for his baby bag, which wound up being in my mother's sewing room, for some reason.

"Hey, Once?" I ask sleepily.

"Yeah?" he groans back.

"Can you kill me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Then who would kill me?"

We both sigh and I lean my head on his shoulder tiredly. We're on the swing on my front porch, gently swinging back and forth. My eyes close softly.

"You guys look stoned," is Yo-Yo's greeting as she steps onto my porch. "Did you get any sleep las..._oh my gosh did you finally do it?"_

"If they did," Allulah says, stepping out the front door, "they were groaning and laughing half the night." I roll my eyes.

"Groaning and laughing?" Yo-Yo cocks an eyebrow. "What the hell kinda sex were ya'll having up there, Pinwheel?" I can't help but laugh.

"We were looking for DK's diaper bag absolutely all night." I comb my bangs back with my hand. "Finally found it at like, five."

"I know what you need," Yo-Yo says as Allulah walks off the porch, on her way to a friend's house. "What time is it?" I grab the Once-ler's wrist and bring it up to my face, looking at his watch.

"Six-oh-four." I drop his wrist.

"Perfect time!" Yo-Yo grins.

"For what?" Oncie asks.

"To get some...juice!" She nods. "Yeah, juice! Come on!" I look at the Once-ler and shrug. He returns my shrug and we go with her down the steps.

**~!~Yo-Yo's POV~!~**

"Ms. Yo-Yo," Richie, the bouncer of _The Neon Place _says, grinning at me. "And friends." Pinwheel stares at him, a small smile on her face. He smiles back, his dark eyes flashing at her. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger, still smiling at him. He grinned back, raising one eyebrow.

"Hey," Pinwheel says.

"Hey," Richie says back. "I'm Richie." He holds out a hand. She shakes it in her own.

"Sally." She releases his hand and twirls her hair again. "So, uh, how old are you?"

"Eighteen," he replies.

"Ooh, old guy." She giggles and I make fake retching sounds neither of them notices. "I'm sixteen."

"And beautiful," Richie says, grinning at her. She giggles again and I roll my eyes. I glance over to the Once-ler to see his reaction and find him busy glaring at Richie. I roll my eyes and look around the room. This is the only bar I know of that sells to underage kids. It's great.

"So, you'll call me?" I hear Richie say as I begin listening again. Sally has a slip of paper in one hand.

"Maybe," she giggles. "Will you answer?"

"I promise." He winks. She blushes deeply and giggles again, turning away from him. She grins at me before looking around, the smile slowly fading from her face.

"Um...Yo-Yo...where are we?" she asks slowly.

"_The Neon Place_!" I reply happily.

"And that is?" the Once-ler asks.

"A bar!" I grin more as their jaws drop in shock.

"What do you mean a bar?" Sally shouts. Everyone goes silent and looks at her. I grab her arm.

"Shh! Keep it down, Pinwheel!" I exclaim in a hushed tone. "This is the only place I know of that sells alcohol to under twenty-ones!"

"Know why?" the Once-ler asks. "Because it's not legal!"

"So?" I shove them to the bar. "Two beers, please!"

"I'm not drinking!" Pinwheel declares.

"Neither am I!" the Once-ler agrees.

**~!~thirty minutes later. Sally's POV~!~**

"Okay...okay..." I hiccup. "This is gonna sound insane, but I don't remember drinking all these..." I gesture to the four empty beer bottles in front of me. "I swear, I -_hic_- haven't had this -_hic_- much to drink..._hic._"

"Yeah, Pinwheel, you have!" A girl grins at me.

"Noo..." I blink. "You look _so much_ like my friend Yo-Yo, it's a little scary." She laughs.

"I _am _Yo-Yo."

"No...Yo-Yo calls me Pinwheel." I take another long drink of beer.

"I do call you Pinwheel, Pinwheel!" I blink.

"Ohh hey Yo-Yo! Where did you _come from!_" She laughs harder before looking over at the Once-ler.

"How's the alcohol treating you, Perv?" she asks. He doesn't answer. "Perv?" No answer. "Oncie?" Nothing. "Once-ler?" Zippo. "Hey, idiot!" He looks up.

"Hmmm?"

Yo-Yo and I laugh and she downs another shot.

"Why do you call him Perv?" I hiccup.

"Because he is a perv!"

"Nooo!" I exclaim. "He's my best friend, and he's not a perv."

"He's a perv," she says definitely. "Just trust me."

**~!~the Once-ler's POV~!~**

"Oh, God, I hate alcohol," Sally greets me when she steps onto her porch this morning. Her eyes have bags under them and are extremely bloodshot, the redness and her natural bright green eyes vaguely reminding me of the Christmas lights we always hang every December. She's hunched over slightly and her hair is messed up. I wince at her voice.

"Me, too. Now shh." I put the heel of my hand to my forehead. "I got a migraine."

"Same," she groans. "It's why my hair sucks. I didn't brush it because my head hurt so bad."

"Oh, here." I take my hat off and put it on her. "There. No one will notice." She smiles weakly at me.

"Thanks, Oncie." She heaves her bag up more firmly onto her shoulder. "Should we brave school?"

"Do we have a choice?" I reply. She shrugs.

"Guess not...bets on Lolly's gonna be screaming the whole time?"

"I'll keep my money," I say. She sighs and we start walking.

**~!~Allulah's POV~!~**

"Lolly." I grab my teacher's arm. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," he says happily. "What's up?"

"I'm not sure if you realized this yet, but Sally is head-over-heels in love with the Once-ler," I begin, but he cuts me off with, "Oh, I know." I laugh and continue with, "And I know he loves her too..."

"Duh."

"So, I conceived a master plan."

"Enlighten me, please."

"Okay, when they get here for rehearsal, I'm gonna _fall_ -" I finger quote the word "- off the stage, and since she's my understudy, Sally will take my place. That okay?" While I'm speaking, I take a good look at him. He can't be older than twenty-one, twenty-two at most. _He'd be cute, _I decide, _if he wasn't a teacher. _

"Okay." He nods. "Okay. I can agree to that." I sigh in relief.

"Thanks, Lolly."

He smiles. "Sure thing, 'Lulah." I grin and turn around to face the classroom. After a few minutes, Sally and Oncie walk in, both of them looking terrible. Something in the back of my mind vaguely wonders what's wrong.

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

"...good job, Carlos!" Lolly exclaims, clapping as the guy that plays Benny walks off stage. I wince as everyone else claps with him, but lightly clap along. "Now, can I have Allulah and the Once-ler up here, please?" I sigh sadly as Oncie stands from beside me. He walks onto stage with Allulah, who glances at Lolly for some reason. He nods at her, a slight smile on his face before looking down at his script book. "Alrighty, start from the beginning of scene four. And...action!"

I look down at my lap, where I'm holding onto my script, absolutely refusing to listen. The Once-ler's hat hides my eyes as I look down, so even if I peek up, I can't see anything. I do my very best not to listen to a word they're saying until I hear the Once-ler say, "Lolly, do I have to kiss her?"

I look up from my lap to see them standing about a foot apart. Lolly nods.

"Yes, Once-ler, you do!"

Oncie sighs. "Oh, c'mon, please?" Allulah hits him on the arm.

"Hey!" she exclaims.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" the Once-ler says. "You're like my sister. It'd be weird!"

"I don't care," Lolly says. "Kiss." They both sigh and look at each other again. He leans down, she closes her eyes. I look down, dreading what's about to come. But then I hear a loud thud, a squeal of pain, and many shouts of, "Allulah!" I look up and a small scream escapes my lips.

She's laying on the ground, clutching her leg and whimpering in pain. The Once-ler is still standing on the stage in the exact same position he had been in, but his eyes open wide and cast down on her, his mouth open in surprise. Ignoring my headache, I jump from my seat and run to Allulah, sliding on my knees over to her for the last few feet.

"Allulah, are you okay?" I ask frantically. She whimpers, shaking her head and clutching her leg.

"I-I don't th-think so..." She closes her eyes in pain.

"Oh my God, Allulah, um..." I look up at Lolly. "I'm taking her to the nurse." He nods, staring down at her with worried, wide eyes.

I help pick her up, slinging one of her arms over my shoulder and half carrying her from the room. As soon as we're out, she grins.

"Wow, you fell for it."

I stare at her, dumbly saying, "What."

"You actually fell for it!" She laughs in happiness. "It worked!"

"...what."

"My plan! I "hurt" myself, you take my place, kiss Oncie and viola!"

I stare at her, my head whizzing, trying to comprehend all of this. "...so you're okay?"

"Yeah!" I drop her. "_Ow!"_ I ignore her.

"Jerk! You absolute jerk! I was worried out of my mind! I thought your leg was broken or something! And it's all so I can kiss my best friend? You're insane, Allulah! I'll tell Lolly! I'm gonna tell Lolly!"

"He knows!" Allulah exclaims. "I told him to get the a-okay." My eye twitches.

"What the...just...just...oh, you!" I put my hand to my forehead. "Damn, I need an Advil..."

* * *

><p><strong>Huuuh? Huuuuuuhhhh? Like it? I hope you did. REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH EXTRA BEGGING ON TOP?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Before you yell at me about how terrible Shattered Dreams is, it is NOT my idea. My school ACTUALLY did it, and it scared the poop outta me! I was crying in Agriculture class thinking it was real when they announced 'Shelby Black has died in the hospital.' I was like, "NO THAT'S MY FRIEND'S SISTER NO!" So I was crying and my teacher was like, "Nikki it isn't real!" So I was like, "...those bastards..." So, I used it! **

* * *

><p>I return to class, my fists shaking with anger. And I still need an Advil!<p>

"Is she okay?" Many voices yell to me as I walk in. I nod shakily.

"Uh, yeah, she's, uh, fine." I clear my throat. "The nurse is calling my mother. She thinks Allulah's leg is broken." Everyone frowned.

"I hope she gets better," Lolly says. "But, in the meantime, we must continue. Sally, can you take over for Allulah?"

"Of course," I say, smiling at him.

"Good! So, from where we left off. Sally, Once-ler, on the stage!" Lolly claps his hands. I freeze, my eyes wide.

"You mean, uh...from the beginning of the scene?" I ask slowly.

"Um...no, let's just take it from 'Just shut up'," he says. My mind goes fuzzy. "Now, on the stage!" I can hardly feel it as I do as I'm told, going up there and standing beside the Once-ler. "And, action!"

**~!~Oncie's POV~!~**

I cannot believe it. The one chance I have to kiss her, and it's scripted. I've never been more nervous in my life. I keep my hands steady as I turn to face her.

"Just shut up," she says, looking up from her script.

"Yeah. I probably should." I look down at my script again. _[Ray kisses Angie] _And that's my cue. We look at each other and I lean down a little, but then jerk back up. She takes a deep breath and stands on her toes, but then falls back down onto her feet once I lean in. I lightly grab her arms, leaning down a little. She stretches up, but then we both sigh and I look out at the crowd.

"So I have to?"

There are yells of, "Yes!" and, "Just do it!", and even one of, "Before we die!" Sally and I look at each other again. She widens her eyes, and I shrug my shoulders slightly.

Without warning, she wraps one hand around the back of my neck and pulls me down to her, kissing me very quickly before letting me go. My head is spinning, my heart racing, and my face burning. I feel her grab my hand and pull me off the stage to the chairs, where we sit. Finally, I look at her.

Her cheeks are as red as mine must be. She's staring at her hands, not paying attention to the people who just got on the stage. My eyes catch on her lips for a second before I quickly avert them elsewhere. My lips tingle slightly, so I press them hard together and look at my script, though not really reading it. I just have to keep my eyes away from her.

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

"Why are you so red?" Yo-Yo asks me when I sit next to her at lunch. "Thinking 'bout all the alcohol?" I roll my eyes.

"No. In Drama, I had to...I -"

"Hey." Oncie sits beside me. I look at him, he looks at me, and we both look away quickly, blushing furiously.

"What's with you guys?" says Yo-Yo. "You're acting like you committed murder together or something." The Once-ler gives her a look before opening his lunch.

"Where's Allulah?" Melissa asks, sitting by Yo-Yo.

"She, uh, got hurt in drama."

"Oh. Okay." We continue to eat our lunch in silence. Suddenly, a hand slaps down on the table, making me jump about a foot in the air.

"May I borrow Sally?" It's the principal, Mr. Harrop. I sigh in relief and nod, standing up and following him away from our table. Once we're a bit away, he turns to me and says, "This year we are doing something we call Shattered Dreams, trying to get kids from drinking and driving. Basically, it's this huge, visual performance in which we pick select kids to be in it. One as the drunk driver, one as the one that gets injured, one as one that gets brain damage, and one that dies. We would like you to be the dead one."

I'm surprised, but I shrug. "Yeah, sure, if you want me to. It'd be fun." He smiles.

"Great! Now, you can't tell anyone but your family. Not even your boyfriend can know, okay?"

"Okay, since I don't have one," I laugh. "And when is this?"

"Tomorrow morning. No script. Just look hurt. You'll die in the hospital. Okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, that sounds fine. What time is it gonna be?"

"I need you to come to school early, okay?" he asks. "Come to my office at around five, okay?"

**~!~Oncie's POV~!~**

"Where's Pinwheel?" Yo-Yo asks the second I walk in the school. I shrug.

"I don't know. Her mom said she slept over at your house last night." Worry seeped through my body. "Did she?" Yo-Yo shakes her head.

"Nope."

"Then where is she?" I ask.

"Hey, I'm not her keeper!" The bell for first period rings, so I go to the drama classroom, feeling weird without Sally chattering at my side. About thirty minutes into class, an announcement over the loudspeaker booms, "Attention! Everyone calmly, in single file, go outside." We do as we're told, though no one is really calm. How could you be with that kind of announcement?

Outside, there's a huge car wreck. Police officers have Mike Rouphowne in handcuffs, and he's talking in a slurred voice something about "accident" and "didn't mean to." Then I hear voices calling, screaming out in pain. I look to one of the cars. I see a girl in the grade below me on the windshield of a badly crashed red car. A senior boy is on the ground, a pool of blood around his head. Then one person catches my eye. She's hanging out the window upside down, her brown hair fanned out and a trickle of blood coming from her mouth.

My mind freezes over and I feel like there's no ground. I'm falling, but nothing changes. I'm still standing here, Lolly beside me, and Carlos on my other side. Now I actually fall, down onto the pavement, my bottom landing hard, but I don't notice the pain. Lolly kneels down next to me, saying words that make no sense to me whatsoever. All I know is Sally's hanging out of that car, who knows how badly injured. Maybe...

_Don't think that! _I snap at myself. _Sally Regina Floogenderp is NOT dead! _

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

"You can open your eyes now, miss." A soft feminine voice is speaking to me after I feel myself being put in a helicopter. My eyes flutter open and I sigh in relief after so long of trying not to let my breathing be noticed. There's a lady in a Care Flight uniform leaning over me, wiping the fake blood off my face.

"Hi," I say in a slightly croaky voice, since I haven't spoken in a while. "I'm going to the hospital, right?" She nods.

"Yes. Your family is waiting there."

I nod. "Right. Okay. Thanks." I lay back down on the gurney I'm on.

**~!~Oncie's POV!~**

I'm forcing myself not to cry. I can't cry. But it's really, really tough. Allulah is in the chair next to me, her foot in a cast and her face buried into her hands, sobbing. Marshall, Sally's father, is holding her mother, Rina, while she cries, a few tears of his own going down his face. This is probably hardest on him. He's very close to Sally, and still staying strong for his wife and daughter. And me, for that matter.

A doctor comes out of the room, his face solemn. "Sally's family?" he asks.

"Actually," I begin, about to say I'm not family, but Marshall gives me a look before saying, "Yes, we're her family." The doctor sighed in relief.

"Good. I couldn't keep the charade up much longer." He smiled. "Neither could Sally, I doubt. She's so hyper right now, she's not staying in her bed."

I'm practically drowning in confusion by now, and I open my mouth to say something, but then the door to her room opened and Sally dashed out, her hair flying.

"Hi, Mama!" She hugs her mother. "Hi, Daddy!" She hugs her father. "Hi, Sissy!" She hugs Allulah. "Hi, On...Oncie?" She stops in the act of throwing her arms around me. I'm staring down at her, my eyes wide half in anger, half in shock.

"You...you're o...you just...I can't...you..." Words refuse to form. Sally's giving me a small, sheepish smile.

"We should give them a minute, "Allulah decides. So they all leave, going into the room Sally had ran out of. I look down at her once more.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaims quickly. I ignore it.

"I was so scared," I say, my every syllable trembling with anger, "that I was going to lose you." She frowns, but doesn't interrupt me. "I thought you were going to die. Nothing mattered any more but making sure you were okay. Then I come here and find not only are you okay, but you were _never hurt in the first place!_" She looks down at her feet, ashamed. "All I have to say right now is..." I wrap my arms around her, hugging her tight and breathing against the top of her head, "Never scare me like that again."

I can tell she's surprised, but she hugs me back, saying, "I'm sorry, Oncie. They said I couldn't tell anyone but my family but I really wanted to tell you but I couldn't and I..." It takes me a second to realize she's crying.

"Hey, it's okay." I tip her face up to look at me.

"No, i-it's not...I should h-have told yo-you..."

"It's okay, Sal," I assure her, but she shakes her head again. "Sally, it's fine." She shakes her head again and opens her mouth to speak, but I dip my head down and push my lips onto hers before she can.

"Mm!" She makes a small noise of surprise, so I pull back and look seriously into her eyes.

"Shush." I smile slightly. "It's okay." She nods wordlessly, and I understand her shock. While we have kissed each other's cheeks and stuff like that, we had never _kissed _before. At least not voluntarily. "So," I say, letting go of her, "no one else knows?"

After a moment, she finally says, "No...they're going to make the announcement that I died in last period." I nod, glad I left school. "And then there's gonna be this memorial for me and the other two tomorrow at school."

"Did they die too?" I ask, but she shakes her head.

"No. The girl, Marlene, is paralyzed waist down, and the boy, Kevin, is suffering from severe brain damage."

I nod. "Okay." I pause. "And this was all for what reason?"

"Teach students not to drink and drive," she says. "Mike was the drunk one, as you could probably tell." I nod and she goes on with, "After the ceremony, they're gonna tell them it was all a setup, that none of it was real." I nod again.

"It was really mean," I say. "I thought that...I thought you had died for a moment." She frowned.

"I know, and I'm really very sorry, Oncie."

I smile slightly at her. "It's fine. But I'm not going to school tomorrow."

"Why?" she asked, seemingly surprised.

"If I even think of you dying again, I know I'll cry."

She blushes slightly. "Well, I'm not going either. I get the day off. So we can hang out."

I smile. "Awesome."


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeyooooo! Wanted to give a big shout out to my glorious wife who is reading this, bronyforlife99. Love ya! :) No won with it!**

* * *

><p>I pucker my lips at myself in my mirror, examining the shade of red lipstick I'm wearing. I like it. It looks nice with the top I have on, and I have to look nice for my date. Then I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, smiling at my reflection. A pretty brunette girl with red lips, green eyes, and a red shirt smiles back at me. I wink at her. She winks back. I click my tongue and snap at her. She returns the gesture. I jump and scream when Yo-Yo walks in my bedroom door. So does she.<p>

"Yo-Yo!" I yelp, holding a hand to my chest, turning away from the girl. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I'll try harder next time." She grins. "Why ya wearing the squishy pants?" My only pair of skinny jeans we call my squishy pants because...well...we just did. No real explanation. But I hate them.

"I have a date," I reply, smirking and turning back to mirror girl. She tightens her ponytail at the same time I do.

"Perv _finally _asked you out?" she asks. I'm about to reply, but she continues on with, "Finally! Gosh, took him long enough! Really, you've known each other for sixteen years, seventeen next week, and he's been crushing on you since then, but he _just_ asked you out!"

"Yo-Yo!" I exclaim. "I'm going out with Ritchie!" A silence cackles after my words.

"Oh," she says. "Oh. Well. He's a good drinking buddy. And he really seemed to like you."

"And I really like him. So don't mess this up for me," I command. "Nor you!" I add as the Once-ler walks in.

"What did I do?" he asks blankly.

"She doesn't want you to screw up her date," Yo-Yo says. "And you better not, or I'll hurt you."

"Thank you, Yo-Yo!" I say, smiling at her, though surprised. "That means a l-"

"Only I can screw up her dates," she finishes. I slap my palm to my forehead.

"Thanks, Yo."

"Welcome, Pinwheel!"

**~!~Oncie's POV~!~**

I hear a loud revving sound coming from outside. Sally and I look up from the game of Slides we're engaged in, right in the middle of a good sixteen, too.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Ritchie!" Sally exclaims, jumping to her feet excitedly from the sofa. She runs outside, and Yo-Yo and I follow her. My eyes widen at the big black and blue motorcycle parked in the driveway, beside her father's old green car.

"Oh," Yo-Yo says from beside me, "he's got a _motorcycle?_ Perv, you better step up your game!" I say nothing for a moment.

"I know," I mumble. Sally grins and waves at him before turning around.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later. I guess I'll be back at like, ten-thirty-ish. My curfew is eleven, anyhow." She surprises me by giving me a big hug, throwing her arms around me and hugging me tight. "See ya!" She dashes off the porch, over to Ritchie, who gets off the bike. They say stuff, she laughs, he hands her a helmet, and he gets on. She swings one leg over the end of it, holding onto his waist tight with one hand while waving goodbye with the other. Now he revs it and she quickly grabs on with the other. They both laugh again.

Jealousy is coursing nonstop through my body until they drive away. It must be noticeable, because Yo-Yo says, "How you gonna compete with a motorcycle, awesome hair, good looks, and a cool accent?" I glare at her.

"I could get money to get a motorcycle," I say sarcastically. "Yeah, sell some useless crap. Like you!" She takes a swing at my head, so I quickly duck before she hits me.

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

"That was so cool!" I squeal, jumping off the motorcycle and pulling off the blue helmet. Ritchie grins and gets off the bike, taking my helmet and setting it on the seat. "I loved it!"

"I figured you would." He takes my hand and leads me into the restaurant we're at. The guy standing at the door grins at him.

"Hey, just go on in." We nod our thanks at him and walk in. A waitress leads us to a two person table and says, "Hello, I'm Amy and I'll be your server for tonight!" She stops and looks at me for a second. I'm a bit freaked out, but then she goes, "Dead girl! That's where I know you from! You were the chick that died in that thing! Um...Broken Dreams?"

"Shattered Dreams," I correct, grinning.

"Yeah!" She smiles. "You were great!"

"Thanks!" I say, smiling. "You go to my school?"

"Yeah. I'm a junior." She leans on the table with one hand, smiling at me. I glance across to see Ritchie, glaring at her. "I _totally_ believed you."

"You and everyone else," I laugh. "My best friend was _so _mad when he found out I was lying."

"Oh, yeah, whatshisname." She bites her lip, thinking. "He's tall..."

"Tall and skinny with dark hair and blue eyes?" I insert. She nods. "That's the Once-ler."

"Yeah, him!" She smiles. "I saw him in the crowd. His eyes were so big and scared. Then he fell down and your teacher was telling him you'd be okay. I probably sound like a five star stalker here, but I was just behind them."

I laugh. "It's okay. I'd stalk him if we didn't spend basically every waking moment of our lives together."

"He's just so stalkable!" Amy laughed. I laughed, too. She grinned at me. "I should probably take your orders now. What would the two of you like?"

"Sweet tea for me, please," I say. She scribbles it down on a little pad in her hand. Then she looks at Ritchie.

"And for you?"

"Pepsi," he replies. She scribbles that down too, smiles at me, then walks away. I fold my arms on the table in front of me.

"She was nice!" I say with a smile.

"Chattery," he counters. "Waitresses should take an order then leave." I frown.

"You're just saying that because she liked me more!"

He grins. "Maybe." We both laugh.

"So, uh..." I think for something to say. "How long have you worked at _The Neon Place?_"

"About a year or so," he replies, shrugging.

"How long have you known Yo-Yo?"

"About a year or so," he repeats. "She showed up there on my first day of work." I nod.

"That's as much as I would have expected. She's insane."

"Yeah, she is," he agrees. We sit in silence until Amy comes back with our drinks.

**~!~!~!~**

"I had _so_ much fun," I say to Ritchie, smiling and getting off the motorcycle. He mimes my actions and says, "Yeah, me too." I look up at the building he parked outside of.

"Where are we?"

"My apartment," he replies.

"Oh..."

"Thought you might come up for a bit?" he suggests. I shrug and he leads me up. Something inside of me, somewhere, is telling me this is stupid, but I ignore it. Ritchie's cool. He's not going to do anything bad.

"Welcome to casa de la Ritchie," he says, opening the door. He leads me to the sofa, where I take off my coat and tentatively sit down. He sits down beside me. "You know, Sal..." He takes my hand. "I really like you."

"I like you, too," I reply, smiling faintly.

"Good." All of a sudden, his lips are on mine, kissing me fiercely. Shock replaces and nervousness I had as I try to push him off me. But something in the back of my mind asks..._what's wrong with a kiss? Just one kiss never hurt nobody. _

I argue_, What about that one villain in _Batman _with the poison lipstick? _I can practically hear it shaking its head.

_Just shut up and kiss him. _I shrug and do as it says, returning Ritchie's kiss. I had been kissed a few times in the past, twice by Oncie, once by another guy, but none of those had been this...deep.

"I'm sorry," he says after a few moments, pulling back. "I have to use the restroom."

"I-it's fine," I say, breathless. He stands and walks off. I cross my legs. And uncross them. Cross them again. I sigh and mess with my hair slightly. A cold shiver runs down my spine, so I grab Ritchie's jacket, which is next to me. I slip into it, but as I do, his wallet falls out, and a credit card out of that. "Oops." I lean down to pick it up, grabbing the credit card, too. Once back in my sitting position, I open the wallet to put the card back in, and my jaw drops in anger and shock at what I see.

"Back!" I hear Ritchie say as he enters the room. "What's up?"

"You...you...!" I stand up, whirl around to face him, holding up the condom. "What the hell kind of girl do you think I am?" His face pales.

"Uh...that's not what it, uh...I swear that's just -"

"_Disgusting!" _I hiss. "Absolutely _disgusting!" _I throw it down and turn on my heels to leave.

"Sally, wait." He grabs my arm. "I wasn't planning to do anything, I just thought you might want to so I -"

"Shut up!" I snap, yanking back my arm. "Shut up and never speak to me again, you sicko!" I turn again and storm out.

**~!~Oncie's POV~!~**

I block Marshall's king. "Checkmate." He pounds his fist on the table and curses.

"Dammit, Once!" he exclaims. "Third time you've beat me!" I grin.

"Can't beat a genius, Marsh." He rolls his eyes and stands up, saying, "I'm going to bed. You can stay here tonight if you want. Just take the guest room."

"Thanks, Marshall." He walks to his and Rina's bedroom, yawning. I lean back on the couch and take my hat off, boredly spinning it on my hand. I drop it as the front door bursts open.

"What are you doing here?" Sally asks. I turn to see her standing in the doorway.

"Nice way to greet your best friend," I say, frowning. "What's wrong, Sally?" She leans on the back of the couch and presses her face into the cushion beside me.

"He's a perv," she groans into the black leather. "He had a condom in his wallet." My face turns hot in anger.

"He what?"

She pulls her face up, puts her mouth real close to my hair, and loudly exclaims, "_He had a condom in his wallet." _

"I heard you the first time!" I say, yanking away. "Did he try to make you..."

"I didn't let him get that far," she sighs, falling over the back of the sofa onto the cushions, her head on my lap. "We made out, he went pee, I found it, I yelled, I left." I nod and mess with her hair absently. "I was gonna walk home, but then the waitress from the restaurant we went to was driving along. She goes to our school and saw me being "dead" -" She finger quotes the word " - so she goes, 'Dead girl walking! Need a ride?' So she drove me home."

"Nice of her," I say. She nods.

"Yeah." She rolls over onto her side, her head still in my lap. "Why aren't there any good guys any more?"

_Because you won't open your eyes and look at me! _my mind screams. But I just say, "There are. They just don't deserve you." She looks up at me and smiles.

"You're too sweet, Oncie." She yawns. "And I love you bunches." I smile.

"You too, Sally."

* * *

><p><strong>How about a review, huh? Wanna review? Ya know you do. Review? Yeah? Review? Kaythanks. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hilo! Okay so here's chapter...I can't remember what number, but any number, here it is! You should all review. I want you to. So you can tell me how amazing I am. Kidding. I already know that. ^.^ Haha, I am so damn funny! ANYWHO, I hope you enjoy it, and again, PLEASE review. Gen, if you're reading this, I put in the McDonald's thing :D **

* * *

><p>"You seem nervous," Lolly comments, giving me a small smile. I smile best I can back.<p>

"Yeah, I'm nervous..." I reply. "I mean...it's actually time, isn't it?" He nods and puts one hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, it is. But I have complete and utter faith in you, Sally." He turns me to look at him. "You'll do fabulously." I smile shakily.

"Thanks, Lolly." I look out onto the stage and brush my hair nervously off my face, clutching a book tight in my hands. It's almost my turn.

"Knock 'em dead, girl," Lolly whispers into my ear. I look across the stage and see Oncie, his lips pulled down into a frown of concentration. He looks up, smiles at me, and then takes a step forward. And there's my cue.

I stick my nose in the book and walk, doing my very best not to look out into the crowd. Then I feel myself bump into Oncie and the book falls from my hands.

"Hey!" I exclaim, bending down and snatching my book up. "Watch it, dork!"

**~!~Oncie's POV~!~**

We're done. I can't believe it., we're done. The curtain goes done, and we all quickly stand in a line, so I'm holding one of Sally's hands and one of Marlene's, who was the star. The curtain comes back up and we all bow. The crowd claps. Then Marlene and Carlos, the guy playing her love interest, step out and bow together before flouncing off the stage. Now I know it's my and Sally's turn.

We smile at each other and step away from everyone else, bowing to the crowd. They clap again and I look at Sally, grinning widely. She grins back, her cheeks red from both happiness and relief that it's all over. I should do it...oh, what the hell!

I pull her close to me and her eyes widen in confusion, looking up at me. I smile at her before leaning down and pressing my lips firmly against hers, earning more cheers from the crowd. When I pull back, she's got a dazed smile painted across her face, and I return it in a heartbeat.

"You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that!" I laugh as we run off the stage, following Marlene and Carlos. Her eyes are completely lit up, her smile wide.

"R-really?"

I nod. "Yeah. And it feels amazing to finally get it off my chest." I brush her hair off her face. My head is spinning. I can't believe I'm saying this kind of stuff. But while I'm here, I might as well get all of it over with. "Sally...I think I -"

"Sally!" Allulah comes up and hugs her younger sister. "I'm so proud of you!" I smile slightly. I can wait until later.

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

Today wasn't what I expected it would be. I thought I'd wake up in the morning, go to school, kiss a script that looked like my best friend, and go home the same, unloved girl. But that changed dramatically. My lips are tingling again.

Suddenly, a light flashes in my window. I jump in surprise. It's gone, just as quickly as it came. There it is again. Funny, that's how the Once-ler and I used to signal each other to go to the window so we can talk.

I lay in my bed for about thirty more seconds before it dawns on me. "Oh, right!" I climb out of my bed and go to the window, pulling the curtains apart and opening it, leaning on the sill and smiling at my best friend.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," I reply, smiling more and blushing. My lips tingle.

"Can you come out?" he asks. I nod and say, "Everyone's asleep. I'll be down in a sec." I jump up and race away from my window, tiptoeing past Allulah's room before running again until I'm outside. He walks outside at the exact same moment I do and we smile at each other.

"Hi," I say as we meet between our two windows, our designated meeting place for these things.

"Hey," he says back. "The thing I was gonna tell you earlier..."

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Sally, I'm in love with you." His words leave a clear, ringing silence. My head is spinning. "And I mean like, _actually_ in love with you."

I finally find my voice. "R-r-really?" He nods.

"Yeah, really. Since we were maybe fourteen." He sighs. "I just had to get that out. I'm sorry." He looks down, but I grin.

"I beat you."

He looks up. "What?"

"I beat you," I repeat. "By two years."

"What do you mean?" he asks, confused.

"You fell in love with me when we were fourteen. I had you beat by two years."

It slowly registers in his mind, and then he smiles. "So...you-"

"I love you, Oncie," I say, smiling. He smiles back before wrapping his arms tight around my waist and lifting me up, spinning me around with a whoop of joy.

"I love you, too!" he laughs, stopping, but not setting me back down. I smile at him, and he smiles back.

"Hey, when you're holding me like this, I'm taller than you."

He laughs. "Get used to it. I don't wanna put you down." He kisses me. "And get used to this -" he kisses me again "-also, because I don't wanna stop that, either." He kisses me again. I giggle.

"I can live with that," I say as he kisses me again. I laugh.

"You've got no choice." He kisses me again. "I'd do it anyway." I laugh and wrap my legs around his waist so I don't fall and put my arms around his neck, leaning my head on his.

"I love you, Oncie," I say, smiling. He smiles back.

"I love you too, Sally." Kiss. "Get used to that, too, because since I finally said it, I'll never quit." Kiss. I giggle.

"I can live with that, too, because you're gonna have to as well!" I smile and he kisses me again. It wasn't like the small, quick kisses we had been doing the past few minutes. It was long and lingering, and I loved every second of it. "Wanna know what I just realized?" I breathlessly ask when we pull back for air. "This means Yo-Yo really is my best friend now."

"I guess she is." He smiles and touches the tip of his nose to mine. "Know why?" He doesn't give me any time to answer. "Because now you're mine." I smile.

"Always?" He smiles back.

"And ever."

**~!~!~!~**

"Pinwheel, it's two in the morning."

"I know, but Yo-Yo, I gotta tell you something!"

"Pinwheel, _it's two in the morning." _

"I know, but listen, Yo! I gotta tell you something!"

"Better be important." I can hear her sitting up in her bed and reaching over to flip on her lamp.

"You are now my number one best friend."

"I've always been your number one best friend," she says. "Ever since that day we met at the McDonalds." I smile slightly. I remember that day.

_"Be right back, Oncie," I said, little ten year old me smiling at little ten year old Once-ler. "I have to pee."_

_"Okay," he said, smiling at me. I stood up and walked to the bathroom, immediately dashing into the handicap stall. It was like, a throne of a stall, so if you got to it before anyone else, you meant more. _

_The second my pants hit the ground and my butt hit the seat, a girl with black hair peeked over the top of the stall._

_"Do you have any toilet paper?"_

_"Hey!" I yelled. "I'm peeing!"_

_"Funny name." She grinned. "I'm Yvonne. Now, about that toilet paper..." I grabbed a wad of toilet paper, balled it up, and threw it at her._

_"Now go!"_

_"Thanks, Pinwheel!" She disappears, leaving me mouthing 'Pinwheel...'_

_The next day, I was walking to school. Oncie was sick, so he was staying home, so it was just me. Yvonne appeared beside me._

_"Hey, Pinwheel!" she said, smiling widely at me._

_"Hi...why Pinwheel?"_

_"Because pinwheels spin, and things that spin are crazy, and you're crazy."_

_I blinked. "That...makes no sense..."_

_"Sure it does!" By then, we were at school, and I had to go to Mrs. Rosenberg's class. Yvonne said she was in Mr. Hemple's. "Bye, Pinwheel!" She ran off._

_At recess, I was on the swings with Allulah when she came up. "Hi Pinwheel!"_

_"Hi, Yvonne," I said. "By the way, my name is Sally Floogenderp."_

_"Whatever you say, Pinwheel." She jumped up and ran off. I looked at Allulah. "Just don't ask."_

_Later, when I was walking home, she walked up next to me. "Hey, Pinwheel!"  
><em>

_"Hey, Yo-Yo." I smiled, satisfied with myself for coming up with a nickname._

_"Yo-Yo?" she repeated._

_"Yeah, because you always come back." _

_She grinned. "I like it." She slung an arm around my shoulders. "Pinwheel, this is the start of a great friendship." _

"Pinwheel, if you don't say something I'll hang up!" Yo-Yo's irritated voice breaks me from the flashback.

"Sorry!" I exclaim. "I'm sorry! Anyway, point being, Oncie and I just kissed for about two hours outside." For a moment, the only thing I can hear is the sound of her bug killer buzzing away in her room. Then she says, "So you two are together now?"

"Mm-hmm," I hum, lighting touching my lips.

"_Finally." _

**~!~Oncie's POV~!~**

"Good morning!" Sally throws her arms around me tight when I see her this morning on her porch. I laugh and hug her back.

"Morning, Sal." I kiss the top of her head. "Sleep well?"

"I didn't sleep!" she replies happily. "When I came inside, I called Yo-Yo and we talked all night. I got about thirty minutes of sleep." I frown.

"Get in there and go to sleep!" I command.

"Wha- no!" She pushes her hair off her face. "Today we were gonna go to the movies! We've been planning this for, like, a week!"

"We'll just go to a later showing," I say. Then I brush more hair off her face and lightly kiss her forehead. "You need sleep." She rolls her eyes.

"You sound like my dad." She sighs. "Fine, I'll go to bed..." She grins. "If you can catch me." Before I know what's going on, she jumps off the porch and runs into her backyard.

"What...oh, duh!" I chase after her, running into the backyard. She's in our tree. When we were little, about seven or so, we carved our names into the trunk of that tree. We used to sit in it for hours on end, talking about anything. She had her branch, and I had mine, facing each other. She's sitting on hers. Smiling, I climb up and sit on mine.

"Caught ya," I say, taking her hand. She smiles at me.

"Yes, you did."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE...please? <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me FOREVER to update! But here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Oh, and _The Lion King _may or may not have been out at the time they were kids, but for the story's sake, it was, kay? I don't own that movie, the songs from there, The Lorax, the Once-ler (damn), I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. Well, you recognize them now...since I've been using them for a few chapters...I'll shut up.**

* * *

><p>"New play!" Lolly announces, dropping a script onto my clipboard. I look down at it. <em>The Lion King.<em>

"We're doing The Lion King?" Mike asks, looking at Lolly. He rolls his eyes.

"No, Mike, I handed these out for you to cut up in collages like Pre-K kids." Everyone laughs and Lolly rolls his eyes. "Yes, we're doing the Lion King, and I know, we're starting it soon, but someone saw our last performance and suggested us to a contest at the theater in town, so we're doing this for that contest." He stands at the front of the classroom. "Pick the one you want to be, go over lines, be back tomorrow morning for rehearsal." The bell rings and I grab my bag, lifting it onto my shoulder and picking up my script book. The Once-ler stands up as well and takes my hand and we walk out of the classroom.

"What do you want for your birthday?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"I don't really care. What do you want for yours?"

I think for a second. "Um...I don't know. A phone for my room, but I've already begged my parents for that, so I think I'm good." I smile at him. "But you'll think of something."

"So will you." He shakes his head. "I feel like an ass, not knowing what to get you when it's just a week and a half away."

"Hey," I say, "your birthday is just in three days and I have no idea what I'll get you." He shrugs.

"Touche."

I giggle and stop outside my science room. "I'll see ya at lunch," I say. He nods, kisses my cheek, and walks to his Pre-AP math class. I blush and giggle more, walking into the classroom and slipping into the seat saved for me by Yo-Yo.

"Morning Yo!" I say cheerfully, beaming at her. She rolls her eyes.

"Your boyfriend is making you insane," she tells me, pulling her science notebook out of her bag.

"I'm already insane," I counter. "He's just making me more so."

"Whatever you say, Sal." She hands me a pencil since she knows I'll be asking for one in a moment. "Whatever you say." I smile at her and begin doodling on the cover of my notebook.

"If I was in The Lion King," I begin, "who would I be?" To most, that would be the weirdest question ever not for Yo-Yo. She frowned, deep in thought.

"Hmm..." She taps her pen against her lip. "I'd say...Timon. Because he's sarcastic, smart, funny, and small." I smile, opening my mouth to say thank you, but then she says, "And out of all those, you're small, so it's a good match." I close my mouth.

"Thanks, Yo-Yo."

"You're welcome, Pinwheel!"

**~!~!~!~  
><strong>

"Hey." I plop down into my seat beside Oncie. Melissa, Allulah, and Yo-Yo smile at me, but he leans over and kisses me quickly. I don't try to hide my blush or my smile as I open my lunch sack.

"I'm so happy you two are together now," Melissa says, taking a bite of her sandwich. "It makes me feel like I accomplished something."

"But...you didn't," Oncie says.

"Sure I did!" she says. "I got you two together."

"No, I did!" Allulah argues.

"I think we kinda did," I say, getting a drink out of my water bottle.

"Nuh-uh!" Allulah says. "If I hadn't have broken my foot then none of this would have happened."

"But you didn't mean to break your foot," Oncie reminds her.

"Shows you! It was never broken!" Allulah let out one laugh. "It was a set-up the whole time! Right, Sally?" The Once-ler looks at me and I nod.

"She was faking it so we could kiss," I tell him.

"Then I guess it worked." He leans down and kisses me. I smile against his lips. When he pulls back, I say, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Yo-Yo gives us a fake retching sound, miming vomiting into her lunch.

**~!~!~!~**

"I can't believe I talked you into it," I giggle, holding my script to my mouth to hide my laughter. The Once-ler rolls his eyes.

"All you really had to do was say please and kiss me," he says. "It doesn't take a lot for you to convince me to do stuff." I giggle again and shake my hands out nervously.

"Sally and the Once-ler, please," Lolly calls as Allulah flounces offstage. I step onto the stage, pulling Oncie up by his hand. "Who will you two be trying out for?" Lolly asks. I put my hand on my chest.

"Timon." I poke Oncie's stomach. "Pumbaa."

"I kind of figured it would be you two for those parts," Lolly laughs. "Let's begin with when they sing _Can You Feel The Love Tonight._"  
>I drop my script on Lolly's table, brushing my hair back before turning to the audience, folding my arms over my chest and leaning back ever so slightly. I know how this goes.<p>

"I can see what's happening!" I say.

"What?" Oncie asks, looking obliviously at me.

"And they don't have a clue!" I exclaim, gesturing my hand out.

"Who?" he asks, the same oblivious tone and expression.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line," I put my hand on his chest and look up at him, "our trio's down to two." Two fingers up.  
>"Oh."<p>

With a heavy, fake French accent, I dramatically drape one arm over my forehead, singing, "The sweet caress of twilight!" I put my hands on his shoulder and circled around him to the other side. "There's _magic_ everywhere! And with all of this _roma-antic _atmosphere..." On the long stretched 'romantic', I grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him down to my level, slinging one arm around his shoulder and holding his face close to mine so one of his cheeks is pressed on mine. "...disaster's in the aiiir!"

There's a small, break in which Lolly gestures for us to continue as if the rest of the song weren't there. I wipe my nose on my arm, sniffling. I glance up at Oncie, who's wiping his eyes. It looks like he really is crying.

"...and if he falls in love tonight..." I sing, then I sniff. "It can be assuuuummed." I throw my arms tight around him. With a sniff, he hugs me back, singing in a shaky voice, "His carefree days with us are history..." Together, we sing, "In short our pal is dooooommmmmed!" We look at each other for a moment before throwing our heads back and crying loudly.

Everyone claps and my sobs turn into laughter, lifting my head back up and smiling at everyone.  
>"That was fun," I giggle as we walk off the stage. The Once-ler laughs.<p>

"It really was! I'm happy you dragged me into it."

I smile. "I am too. I hope we get the parts! Imagine how awesome that'd be!" I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him tightly. "I love you, Once."

"I love you too, Sally." He kisses my forehead and looks at me for a second. "You have beautiful eyes. Did I ever tell you that? They're so green and big...just beautiful." I blush.

"Thank you," I say, smiling at him. "It's just because green is an awesome color anyway." He wraps one arm around my shoulder.  
>"It is, isn't it?" he asks. "I like green."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FORESHADOWING. Okay! Review! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ya'll! Here's the next chapter! You should all leave me a review about what you think Oncie should get her for her birthday, kay? Because you love me? I hope? Thanks!**

* * *

><p>I lean over the Once-ler as he sleeps, my eyes wide with anticipation. Any second now, his alarm will ring six o'clock a.m., and he'll wake up. It's his birthday today, and freaking him out is how I'll get him awake enough to do something.<p>

It rings. His eyes open. He screams. "_What the heck?" _

I laugh, covering my mouth with my hand. "Good morning, honey!" I move my hand and kiss his forehead. "Sleep well?"

"Until I woke up and had a heart attack!" he yelps. I laugh again.

"Sorry!" I get off his bed and stand in front of him, my hands behind my back, bouncing on the balls of my feet. "It's someone's birthday!"

"Then why don't you go wish them a happy birthday and let me sleep." He picks his pillow up and flops back down onto the bed, covering his face with it. I giggle and lift the pillow back up.

"Silly!" I giggle more. "It's your birthday and you know it!" He groans.

"Exactly why you need to let me sleep in." He pulls the pillow out of my hands and puts it over his head again. I roll my eyes.

"Guess I'll return your present then." I took a step towards the door.

"You do that," he calls. I frown and cross my arms.

"Oncie!" I snap. "Come on!"

"It's my birthday, and Saturday," he says, his voice muffled by the pillow. "Can't I sleep in?"

"No."

He sighs. "Fair enough." He sits up, holding the pillow in his lap. I grin and rush to the bed, hopping onto the pillow.

"Yay!" I wrap my arms around his neck. "Thank you!" I kiss his cheek. He rolls his eyes.

**~!~!~!~**

"Can I please open my eyes?" the Once-ler asks. I shake my head, though he can't see. I've tied a blindfold around his head so it covers his eyes.

"No!" I say. "Not yet!" I continue pulling him until we're behind my house, where I said, "Okay! Open 'em!" He unties the bandana and looks. His eyebrows go up.

"A donkey?"

"An ass!" I correct. "You said you felt like an ass for not getting my present yet, so I got you an ass!" He stares at me for about five seconds before throwing his head back and laughing. I smile triumphantly and he hugs me, kissing the top of my head. "Do you like him?"

"Yeah," he says, still laughing. I smile more.

"Good. I hoped you would." I let go of him and walked to the donkey, scratching him behind his ears. "His name is Melvin."

"Melvin?" Oncie repeats. I nod.

"Yeah. It's a good donkey name, isn't it?" I ask, petting Melvin in between his eyes. I swear, that ass smiles.

"Yeah." He pulls me to my feet and wraps his arms around my waist. "I love you, Sally." He kisses my forehead.

"I love you too, Oncie." I nestle my head on his chest.

**~!~Oncie's POV~!~**

"Hey, Yo-Yo?" I grab her arm and pull her over to me. "Do me a favor?"

"Nope," she says, trying to walk away again. I keep a firm grip on her wrist and yank her back.

"C'mon, Yo-Yo please? I need to know what to get Sally for her birthday." I let go of her arm.

"Underwear," she says immediately. My eyebrows pull together. "You know, since you steal all hers." My jaw drops open.

"I do not take her underwear! That's just weird!"

"Don't lie, Perv!" Yo-Yo exclaims. "I know you keep them under your hat!" She reaches up to take my hat off, but I hold it against my head. I don't have anything under it, but I don't want some weirdo taking my hat!

"I have hair under my hat! Nothing else!"

"Besides underpants!"

"I don't have underwear under my hat!" I declare, smiling slightly at a teacher that passes by. She gives us a look, but continues on.

"Then why won't you take it off?" Yo-Yo practically yells, jumping to reach my hat since I'm so much taller than her.

"Fine!" I lift my hat off my head and act like I'm trying to pour something out of it, then I lean over and peer up into it. "Hmm, no underwear that I can see."

"Gimme that!" She snatches the hat from my hands and runs her hand along the inside of it. "Oh...well, I'm keeping this until you admit it!" She runs off, not giving me a chance to speak or get my hat back. I sigh and run my hand through my hair.

I never stole Sally's underwear. Not intentionally, at least. When we were little we'd run around with pairs on our heads. I've had to touch a few pairs while helping her mother do laundry. And yes, there is a pair at my house, but that was because she left them there months ago and I never returned them. Why Yo-Yo came to the conclusion I stole them, I'll never know.

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

"Where's your hat?" I ask the Once-ler as I sit beside him in Health class.

"Yo-Yo stole it," he replies casually. I nod, not asking why. You can never know with Yo-Yo.

"How friendly." I set my script book on the table. We got the parts. And we have a huge rehearsal the night of my birthday from eight at night to midnight. I'm excited, but bought many Red Bulls for the occasion. "So."

"So?" he asks.

"What are you getting me?"

His eyes widen ever so slightly. "Uh...it's a surprise." _He has no idea,_ I think, amused. I giggle.

"Fair enough." I pause. "I say that a lot, don't I?"

"Not _a lot,_" he says with a shrug. "Enough." I grin and say, "Fair enough." We both laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, review!<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy! I SAW THE LORAX AGAIN YESTERDAY! OH YEAH! WHAT NOW! *victorious air jump* SIXTH TIME BABY! Anywho, I loved it again. AUGUST SEVENTH IS WHEN IT COMES OUT. OKAY?  
><strong>

**Oh! And you should all go like my Facebook page! AlwaysOrange73! Like it! LIKE IT. JUST DO IT...please?  
><strong>

**~!~Oncie's POV~!~**

"Do you think she'll like it?" I ask Allulah, handing her the box I got for Sally's birthday. Allulah looks at it.

"It's a box, Once," she says blankly. I roll my eyes.

"Open it, genius!"

"Right." She opens it up and looks at the ring in it. Her eyes widen. "Holy crap that's beautiful!"

"Think so?" I anxiously ask. "It's a promise ring." I take the box back and shut it softly. "Since we aren't old enough to get married, it's like swearing we will one day."

"Aww!" Allulah smiles. "That's so cute!" I smile.

"Thanks. She better like it. It cost a fortune to get it engraved." Her eyes widen more.

"You got in _engraved?_"

"Yeah." I take it out again and hold it out to her. She peers into it and slowly reads, "_Forever._" I took it back and returned it to the box as she cooed, "That's precious!"

"Thank you," I say, smiling at her. "I really hope she likes it."

"She'll have to be crazy not to!"

I smile. "Thanks, 'Lullah."

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

"See what a good boyfriend I am?" the Once-ler asks me the second I woke up. I jump and look around to find him sitting in my desk chair. "I waited until you woke up."

"Whatever," I say, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"So..." He walks to my bed and plops down beside me. "Happy birthday!" I smile sleepily and lean on him.

"Thanks." I yawn. "What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty-six," he replies, looking at his watch. "Perfect time!"

"For what?" I ask.

"To make you get up and take you outside!"

I groan. "Why?"

"You did the same thing to me a week ago!" he reminds me. I sigh.

"Touche." I pull myself out of bed, looking down at the baggy pants and small tank top I use as pajamas. "Am I presentable?"

"As always," he says with a smile. He takes my hand and says, "Okay, blindfold..." Before I know it, he has me blindfolded and is lading me out into the backyard. "Okay, take the blindfold off!"

I eagerly pull off the bandana, expecting to see something, but there's nothing. I glance at the Once-ler, who's behind me. "My present is the back yard?"

"Nope."

"Then why are we back here?"

He shrugs. "You did it to me." I laugh and shove him.

"Oncie!" He smiles and says, "Ready for your present?" I nod happily. "Okay." He looks down. "Lemme tie my shoe."

"Kay." He kneels down and ties his shoe, and I glance around the backyard. I see Melvin in his backyard, eating grass. I smile slightly, and then I hear Oncie clear his throat. I look down and my jaw drops.

He's still down on a knee, but holding out a small box with the most gorgeous ring I've ever seen. I'm speechless. He says, "It's probably not what you think. I just wanted to make a big deal out of it." He stands back up and says, "It's a promise ring."

"What's that?" I ask, breathless.

"Since we're too young to be married, this is just a promise that one day, we will be." He takes it out of the box and hands it to me. "Do you like it?"

"Oh my God..." I say in the same breathless tone. "It's...it's beautiful..." He smiles, relieved.

"Thank goodness. I was worried you'd hate it."

"Never!" I exclaim. I throw my arms around him. "I love it!" He hugs me back.

"Good." He pulls back and kisses me. I return the kiss instantly, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer to me. After a moment or two, we pull back, smiling at each other. I hold the ring up to my face to examine the diamond better, and something inside it catches my eye.

"Forever," I read. I look at him again. "You got it engraved?" He nods.

"Yeah." He takes it from me and slides it onto my finger. "I thought you should know I'm never leaving. Ever. I'll be here forever."

**~!~One year later~!~**

"What do you mean you're leaving?" I ask, my eyes wide and my heart falling quick. The Once-ler frowns.

"I'm sorry, Sal, but I have to."

I groan and wrap myself around him, my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "I'm not letting you."

"Sally," he laughs, "I'm not leaving for at least a week, probably two."

"You know what that means, right?" I ask, looking up at him. He raises his eyebrows. "We have to get a bazillion 'I love yous' and kisses into two weeks." He laughs.

"I can live with that." He lowers his lips to mine and kisses me sweetly. It quickly deepens and I sigh in content. He lightly puts his hands on my face.

I should probably explain the whole 'leaving' thing. A few weeks ago, when we were bored and alone, I commented how much I hated having to find a lot of clothes. And how I wished there was one article of clothing that could do the work of a thousand. Oncie, who was laying on his back looking at the sky, like I was, rolled over, looked at me, and said, "Now there's an idea."

"What?" I had asked, rolling onto my stomach like he did.

"Making one of those," he clarified. "Something that could do anything. Something every needs."

"A Thneed!" I exclaimed without thinking about it. He gave me an odd look. "Thing, need, Thneed." He laughed and shook his head.

"You're crazy."

"No!" I had said, sitting up on my legs. "No, I'm brilliant. This is amazing." He cocked an eyebrow, but I ignored him. "Once, it'll be terrific! We'll knit it, and it should look crazy! Like...have a huge hole in the middle of it, and just plan insane. And it can do _anything! _A hat, a sweater, anything!"

"And what, pray tell, would this be made of?" he asked, still raising an eyebrow.

"That's just it. We gotta find something perfect to use."

"You have fun with that, honey," he said, smiling and shaking his head before laying back down on his back.

"I dare you to," I said randomly, leaning over him. "I dare you to find the perfect material, make one, sell it, and make them big." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll get right on that, Sal."

Who knew he actually would. Maybe it was just to humor me, maybe it was just because it actually interested him, I'll never know. But he was leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>You finished! Now, go like my page? Ya know ya wanna. C'mon. Go ahead. You always wanna review. You know you do.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I had, like, a sad-spaz on this chapter. Because I'm a sap for romance and GAH WE JUST ALL KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN SO WE'RE ALL LIKE, "NO, DAMN YOU SALLY FOR NOT GOING DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU GIRL YOU COULDA SAVED HIM WAAAAA!" Anywho, review~  
><strong>

**Oh, and I sadly do not own that hilarious song down there. That is The Once-ler's Traveling Madness which, if you have no heard, must Youtube.**

* * *

><p><strong>~!~Sally's POV~!~<strong>

"Okay, are you _sure_ you have everything?" I anxiously ask. The Once-ler nods with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm sure, mother," he says.

"I act like a mother because you need one," I say, as I always do when he calls me 'mother'.

"I need a girlfriend that'll kiss me goodbye, not a mother," he says. I smile.

"I guess I can do that." I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to my level, pressing my lips firmly against his. We stay glued together like that for a bit before I remember something suddenly and shove him back. "Oh, stay here!" I run over to my house, since we're in his front yard, and run upstairs, returning a minute later with a package in my hands. "Here!" I say, thrusting it at him. He looks at me oddly. "A going away present!"

"Sally, you didn't have to get me anything," he tells me.

"I'll take this back, then!" I say, reaching out my hands to take it. He takes a step back and says, "But I'll take it anyway!" I laugh and he kneels down, resting the box on the ground. He glances up at me before taking the lid off. His jaw drops.

"Oh...oh my...my..." He holds up the black electric guitar, holding it as if it would shatter. "It's...oh, God, you..." He looks up at me. "I love you!" He places it back down and jumps to his feet, lifting me into his arms and kissing me passionately. He pulls back. "I love you." He kisses me again. "I love you so, so much." He kisses me again. "God, I'll miss you." He kisses me again. "Come with me?" He keeps one hand against my back, putting the other on the side of my face, looking into my eyes seriously. "Please?"

"Oncie," I say, leaning my forehead on his, "you know I can't."

"Why?" His voice is nearly a whimper.

"I need to finish school."

"You hate school."

"But I need it." Keeping my legs tight around his waist, I moved my hands up into his hair, pulling his face closer. "I'll finish senior year, and then I'll come, okay?"

"I can't wait that long." He kisses me lightly. "Christmas break?" Every year, we have a two and a half week break from school at Christmas time. And if we don't spend that together, I'll have to wait nearly a year to see him, and it'd be the first Christmas we spent apart. With that though, I nod.

"Christmas break. I promise." I kiss him softly. "I love you, Once-ler."

"I love you too, Sally."  
><strong><br>~!~!~!~**

"Eat, Sally!" Yo-Yo says, shoving an apple under my nose. "You haven't touched your food!"

I'm sitting in my chair, staring down at my lap, my eyes trained on the diamond ring I haven't taken off since I got it over a year ago. "I don't want to eat," I say in a small voice. "I want my Oncie." Yo-Yo groans. The Once-ler left yesterday, and I haven't been able to smile since.

"Look, Pinwheel," Yo-Yo says, slapping the apple back down onto her tray and grabbing me by the shoulders. She roughly turns me towards her. "Perv is gone. Moping won't change that. He's still gone. So shut up!"

I'm staring blankly at her. Nothing she says makes any sense. Probably because I'm not listening. I'm just imagining that the Once-ler used to sit in the seat she's in.

"You're hopeless," she says. "Just plain hopeless." She lets go of me and turns back to her tray, shoving her cookie into her mouth. I look back down at my promise ring. _Forever, _it says.

_Forever,_ I repeat in my head. _He's still mine. And I only have two more months until I see him. And then our forever will continue._

** ~!~Oncie's POV~!~**

I strum on my new guitar, the flap of my hat blowing slightly in the wind. I've been gone for, what, four hours? Four hours and I'm homesick. Well, Sally-sick, I guess. I hate being away from her.

"Melvin?" I say to my mule, looking down at him. "You know what?" He whinnies, which I never quite understood fully. I mean, I know a mule is a horse and a donkey crossed, but whinnying...

"I'm very bored." He whinnies again. "I'm gonna sing." I start strumming my guitar again. A tune forms before I know it. A catchy one, too. So I sing.

_"Nah, nah, nah nah nah nah. a-nah nah nah nah nah nah." _That's boring. "_Woop-boh, woop-a-doo-boo, going off to make a thneed." _I look around. No one can hear me. No one at all. I shrug and go on. _"I've got a cramp in my back. And another cramp in my right rump cheek." _

**~!~!~!~**

"You and I will have separate grandchildren," I say to Melvin, sitting sideways at the front of the wagon, "and we will say to them-" I slip, so I'm now upside down. My hand falls across the strings. "Melvin, look, I'm playing my guitar upside down." I strum a bit more and Melvin just turns his head and looks hard at me. "Don't look at me like that," I say. "It's just something to do." I pause. "Oh, wait, I forgot the words." I think for a second. "Nah-nah..._naaaahh, naaahh...naaahhh..._"

Sally's voice flits through my head from something she said to me two years ago, so I voice is. "Do you ever thing _really _hard about boredom?" Melvin looks back to the front and I sit back up. Another part of that day comes into my head. I strum. "Is that annoying?" I strum again. "Is that annoying?" I strum more. "Is this annoying?"

**~!~!~!~**

"_Look," _I sing, looking up at the sky as my hands continue to strum, _"it's some circling birds, I bet you that that they're going to eat our corpses!" _I look down. "_And then the worms will come out of the ground." _An armadillo runs by. "_And some other little critter's gonna come and...make furniture out of our bones._" Melvin looks at me once again. "_And sit on it. And have lovely dinners." _He turns away. "_And this whole thing will be a disaster! Nah, nah, nah, ah-nah nah nah nah!" _I suddenly remember my lack of sleep, and yawn, "_Nah, nah, nah...a-nah, nah, nah, nah nah..." _Sleep takes me.

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

"Hey." Mike sits beside me in study hall. I nod slightly at him before going back to my math homework. It's so hard! I wish Oncie were here to help, and by help, I mean to let me copy his. "Where's the Once-ler?"

"He left," I say shortly, flipping a page in my math book. "Had to find something."

"Oh." He scoots his chair a bit closer to mine. "In that case, we should have dinner sometime." I glare at him.

"My boyfriend wouldn't appreciate me going out with someone while he's gone." I look back at my math book.

"Oh, I just though...since he was gone you two had-"

"Maybe you shouldn't think, Mike," I snap, not looking up from the book. "It would do you a lot of good!" I look up and sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm not good at coping without him. I mean, I've literally never spent a day without seeing him."

"It's okay, Sally," he says.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, uh, review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AGH! I'm freaking out because I KNOW WHAT'S COMING AND POOR SALLY DOESN'T! MY POOR LITTLE OC! *protectively holds Sally* I'LL KEEP YOU SAFE! EVEN THOUGH I'M WRITING YOUR HEARTBREAK! **

**Anywho. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"You need to come out here."<p>

"Oncie," Sally laughs over the phone, "you know I can't."

"I know you _won't,_" I argue, walking to the doorway and leaning on it, holding the phone with one hand while reaching down and scooping Pipsqueak up in the other. I lift him up and he instantly snuggles onto my chest. It's so impossible not to smile. "You're perfectly able to. You just refuse to."

"I gotta finish school, hon," she says, and Pipsqueak suddenly croons. I laugh. "Yeah, getting an education is always hilarious." I laugh again.

"Sorry. I'm just holding this _adorable_ bear that you _won't be able to see_ because you're boring and want to _finish school_." I hear her laughing.

"You just want me to cook for you."

"I can make pancakes!" I say defensively.

"And?"

"And...Pop-Tarts." She laughs again and I smile. I love her laughter. I wish I could hear it more often.

"Okay, you're right. You obviously don't need me. I just won't go over there for Christmas at all."

"I love you," I say automatically, and she laughs again. "Please come down here. I don't have any to keep me company."

"Hey, Beanpole, I heard that!" Mustache yells from wherever he is. I roll my eyes and I swear Pipsqeak giggles. Smiling, I rub behind his ears and he croons a bit.

"I'll come down for Christmas on one condition," Sally says.

"Hmm?" I hum, holding the phone between my shoulder and ear, using one hand to hold Pipsqueak and the other to scratch his belly. He falls over in my hand and giggles delightedly.

"You let me sleep on the water bed."

I frown. I told Sally about my bed floating down the river, and I'll never hear the end of it.

**~!~Sally's POV, a month and a half later~!~**

"Why are you leaving?" Yo-Yo asks yet again. I roll my eyes.

"Because Oncie and I always spend Christmas together. Literally, every single Christmas we've been alive, we've spent it together." I shove another bra into my bag.

"But Pinwheel!"

"No but's!" I say, shoving a jacket into the bag. "I'm only gonna be gone for two weeks, okay?"

"Whatever. It's just gonna be you and Perv?"

I nod.

"Then you won't be needing these." She dips her hand into te bag and grabs a pair of my underwear, tossing them to the side onto my pillow.

"Yo-Yo!" I snatch the underwear back as she laughs. "We won't do anything!"

"Of course you will. So many years of sexual tension all held up, and you'll be alone together for two weeks..." She shrugs. "I'd bet money you two'll do it."

"We will not!" I exclaim. "We agreed a long time ago to wait until we were married!"

"Right. Right." She tugs the underwear out of my hand. "I'll still hold these here."

**~!~Oncie's POV~!~**

"Nope." I get on my knee and hold my hand out. The Lorax's fuzzy stomach hits it.

"What?" he asks.

"You can't come in here today," I tell him. "I'm having comany."

"Who?" he asks.

"My girlfriend," I reply. "She's staying for two weeks, but I just want tonight to be the two of us. I'll introduce you tomorrow."

"Why can't I come in?" he says. "We had a deal. I keep an eye on you." I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Yes, but I don't need you watching as I spend time with her." I'm not too fond of the idea of the Lorax being right there the whole time while Sally and I are exchanging many displays of affection.

"All right," he finally says. "I won't come in today."

I smile. "Thank you."

I stand and walk back inside but leave the door open, expecting the Lorax to shut it. Instead, I hear, "So she's that Suzy girl, right?"

"Sally," I correct him. I glance over my shoulder to see him still standing in the doorway. So I go on. "She's gorgeous. Long brown hair, big green eyes, beautiful smile." I sigh and lean on the wall. "I miss her."

"When's the last time you saw her?" he asks, still in the doorway.

"Two months ago," I answer, looking over at him. "Can you...can you please leave? I want to clean a bit." I nudge a broken bowl on the ground, which a Swamee Swan had knocked over a few days ago. I never bothered to clean up.

"I could help," he offers. I think for a moment before shrugging.

"Okay. Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a bit short. But I'll write a long one ASAP, I promise! REVIEW? AND LIKE MY FB PAGE, AlwaysOrange73, please! BUT MAINLY REVIEW!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, here you are! PG13, just to warn you! REVIEW? And...oh, gosh, my poor OC. I'm about to cry knowing what's gonna happen. MY POOR SALLY-WALLY! AHHH! WHO ELSE FEELS BAD FOR HER? I DO! OKAY PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oncie!" <em>I throw myself into my boyfriend's arms, tackling him to the ground. Before he has a chance to say anything, I press my lips onto his. He returns the kiss in a heartbeat, holding me tight against his body until we pull back to breath. Heavy, deep breaths, but then I tackle him again, giggling against his lips. I can feel him smile.

"I missed you!" he exclaims when we finally stop again to breath. "How's school? How's your family? How's Yo-Yo? How's my hat, which I assume she still has?"

I laugh. "Fine, fine, fine, and fine." I grab the brim of his hat and yank on it slightly. "I like this one more." He smiles and catches my hand in his own and holds it to his cheek.

"Then so do I." He leans into my hand and drops his own, so I keep mine there. I had missed his touch. And right now, I need a lot of it. So I move my hand and crawl into his lap, resting my head back on his chest. His hands slip around my waist, holding me to him and I sigh.

"I missed your hands," I comment, holding one of them in my own. I can practically feel his confused gaze. "They always know the right places to touch at the right times." I squeeze his hand. "Talented hands."

"I play guitar," he reminds me. "I have to have talented hands." His free hand glides over my stomach and lands lightly on my hip and he leans down to kiss my shoulder. "But I'm glad you enjoy them." He kisses my shoulder again. "I love you, Sally."

I lean my head back onto his chest. "I love you too, Once-ler."

**~!~Oncie's POV~!~**

The sound of whipped cream being squirted from the spray can into a bowl has never sounded so amazing. Just because I knew it was Sally squirting it. In my house. In her pajamas. That just made it the best sound in the world.

After her laughter. After her sweet, sweet laughter that I now hear as she licks some whipped cream off her hand. "It's done," she calls, wiping her hand on her pants and holding a bowl out to me. In the bowl is a spoon, generous amounts of whipped cream, and chocolate syrup.

"What's under this?" I ask her.

"It's a surprise!" she replies, eating a bit off the top of hers. I shrug and eat a spoonful before looking down at the bowl and digging my spoon around a bit. I swallow. "Sal, there's nothing else in here." She giggles.

"I know, right?" She grins at me and I laugh.

"Why not." I eat another spoonful and glance at the clock. It's already eleven-forty-five. She got here at noon. "You tired?"

"Not a bit!" she replies energetically. "Are you?"

"How could I be, while eating this" -I lift my spoon- "and when you're here with me, finally?" She smiles and leans over, planting a kiss firmly on my lips.

"I love you," she informs me. I smile.

"I love you too. But you have some whipped cream on your face."

"Where?" she asks, her hand going up and lightly touching her cheek.

"Right about..." I dip my finger in my bowl and lightly touch it to her nose. "There." She gives me a sideways glance.

"Thanks for telling me. You have some on your face, too."

"And where is that?" I ask, grinning.

"Here." She puts her face in her bowl and withdraws it with chocolate and whipped cream covered lips, pessing a sticky kiss to my cheek.

"Thank you," I say, nodding. "I appreciate you telling me about it." She nods.

"I figured you would."

"And you also have some on your shirt."

"Where?" she asks. I grab the can of whipped cream and shake it.

"You really want to know?" I raise my eyebrows, and she takes a step back.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I totally would." I take a step towards her. Her pretty green eyes widen slightly.

"Don't you dare." I take another step. "Once-ler..." Another step, and she runs straight out the door. I laugh and run after her, still holding the whipped cream can. She shrieks and reaches her hand out to grab a tree, pulling herself back to it and clinging onto its thin trunk. "Stay back!"

"Why should I?" I ask her, beginning to walk around the tree. She only walks around so we're the same distance apart.

"Because you love me."

"And you love whipped cream. So I'm being nice to you." I take another step, and she does too.

"But I love this shirt. And I don't want whipped cream on it."

"It's already white. It won't stain." I take a step in the other direction, and she does the same. "You ever gonna let me come near you?" She shakes her head.

"Nope. Never."

"Oh, I see." I take another step. She takes another step. "You do realize how thin this tree is and I can easily reach my hand across and get you, right?" Her eyes widen. As it appears, she hasn't realized that. But she does now as I do it.

"Oncie!" She swipes her hand down her shirt so it's covered with whipped cream and smears it on my face.

"Well that's it." I take a swift step around the tree before she can do anything and wrap my arms tight around her, shoving my lips onto hers. She squeals, but puts her hands in my hair and pulls me closer nevertheless. She pulls back slightly and kisses close to my mouth to get some of the whipped cream off my face. She repeats this, but on the other side of my mouth.

"Oncie..." she breaths, pushing her soft lips against mine again. "I...I-I..." I know exactly what she means.

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

I slam the door behind me, not tearing myself away from the Once-ler. Our lips never stopped moving, both our chests heaving with heavy, choppy breaths. One of his hands slides down from my hair to my back, pressing hard against the small of my back. A tiny moan rips from my chest.

"We're doing this, aren't we?" he whispers, his lips slipping down from my lips to my neck, lightly gnawing at it. I whimper softly.

"I guess we are." My voice is soft and low, my breathing shaky. Part of me screams to stop, but a bigger part with a much stronger voice tells that one to shut up and shut up good, so I listen to that one. I pull him back up to me and kiss him again, pulling him closer to me. His hands rest lightly on my waist, pulling my hips closer to his. I sigh contently as I feel my back pres against the wall, his body pressing mine to it. I tangle one hand into his hair and bring him closer, wrapping the other tight around his neck.

The door swings open. "Hey, Beanpole...ehhh..."

The Once-ler sighs against my lips and my eyes pop open in surprise and curiosity. Who the hell would be all the way out here? I, somewhat reluctantly, pull my lips off Oncie's to see who it was. My jaw drops.

"What..." I look at Oncie for a second before looking at the thing again. That small...orange thing with a huge yellow mustache...

"Am I, eh...am I interrupting somethin'?" he-that-_it_ gruffly asks.

"I told you to stay out today!" Oncie hisses at it.

"You told me to stay out yesterday," the thing argues. "It is currently..." He looks outside at the risen moon. "...twelve-eighteen." I blink in bewilderment.

"You...you can tell the time by the moon?"

It nods. I look at the Once-ler. He sighs.

"Sally, this is the Lorax. He speaks for the trees. And he's about the biggest environmentalist you could ever meet. And, apparently, smart-ass." He glares at the small orange creature. "Could you shoo?"

"You had no rule about me being in here today, and until there is one, I'll stay in here." He jumps onto the bed and sits with his hands on his knees. I can't help but smile.

"He's adorable," I whisper to Oncie. His blue eyes turn incredulously to me.

"Him?" he whispers back. I nod. He brushes my hair off my face and peers into my eyes. "I think you need your eyes checked, Sal..." I slap his hand away and make a face at him before stepping away from where I was, still in between him and the wall, and walked to the bed.

"Hi!" I say, smiling. "I'm Sally Floogenderp." He smiles.

"I'm the Lorax, speaker of the trees." He holds a small furry hand out to me, and I shake it, smiling.

"That must look good on a resume`," I comment. The Once-ler and I laugh, but the Lorax tilts his head to the right in confusion. "It's...you wouldn't get it." I blush slightly.

"Oh. Okay." He looks at Oncie. "Hey, Pipsqueak is cold. Can he come in here? The rest are all okay, but you know how small he is." The Once-ler glances over at me, then back at the Lorax.

"Of course. Let him in."

"Who's Pipsqueak?" I ask as the Lorax walks to the door.

"You'll see," he replies. As soon as the door opens, a small, furry brown blur races into the room to stop at Oncie's feet. My eyes widen.

"Oh...my..."

The small bear's hands stretch up to the Once-ler, his small little hands grabbing air, indicating he wanted to be held. Oncie leaned down and picked him up, smiling and scratching him behind the ears. He looks at me.

"This is Pipsqueak."

"Can I hold him?" I ask, my eyes still wide with Pipsqeak's tiny adorableness.

"Sure." The Once-ler hands him to me and Pipsqueak looks up at me with huge brown eyes. He smiles and cuddles himself to my chest. My eyes widen more and a tiny 'aww' slips through my lips.

"He's so cute..." I scratch his belly. He coos in delight and I smile more. "I...oh, gosh, Oncie, I found something cuter than you!" He laughs.

"I'm still on my search for something cuter than you." He kisses my cheek lightly and out of the corner of my eye, I see the Lorax shaking his hand.

"I will never understand humans."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please? Please? In the next one, Sally will still be out there. I promise. ARGH! REVIEW?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**To warn you...I cried when I wrote this...I hate myself. The whole time I was like, "NIKKI OH MY GOD WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? BAD NIKKI! NICKOLE! THAT'S NOT GOOD!" But...here you are...**

* * *

><p>"I don't want you to go," the Once-ler says to me, wrapping his arms tight around my waist. "You aren't allowed to."<p>

"Once," I laugh, "you're insane." I grab his hands and try to pry them off, but he shakes his head and refuses to let me.

"I just told you," he says, " you can't go." I laugh again and glance over my shoulder at him. We're sitting down by the river, me on his lap and his arms still tight around my waist. He leans in and lightly kisses my cheek.

Before you ask, no, nothing happened. After the Lorax walked in, we realized how crazy we were and just dropped the subject entirely. We'll do it when we married. And we will get married. I look down at my ring. He promised we would.

"I have to," I say, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I have a huge performance in three weeks." Lolly had suggested I entered in the town's local theater. So I did. So far, I've been Leisl in _The Sound of Music, _the Wicked Witch of the West in _The Wizard of Oz, _and countless background singers and dancers. I was soon to be Mrs. Hannigan in _Annie. _

"Are you sure?" he asks, hugging me tighter. I nod.

"I'm sure." Something dawns on me. "Oh! I almost forgot!" I wiggle free from his grasp and run inside, shouting, "Come on!"

"Why?" he asks once he's reached the door. I'm digging through my bag. "What are you looking for?"

"This!" I say, victoriously holding up an old tape. "Mom found it in the attack a few weeks ago." I grab his hand and pull him over to the TV, sitting on the floor and yanking him down beside me. I shove the tape in and lean comfortably on his shoulder.

"What is-?" he begins, but then the video starts.

"_Say hi, Sally and Oncie!" _my mother's voice crackles from it. Two little kids, about two or three, are sitting on the chairs in my kitchen, covered head to toe in peanut butter.

"_Are we in twubble?" _little Oncie asks, his blue eyes wide as he wipes peanut butter off his cheek.

"_No," _my father laughs, his hand reaching out and ruffling my hair. "_But we do need more peanut butter."_

"Why don't you tell everyone what you did?"

my mother says, smothering laughter. I look up, my chubby cheeks covered in peanut butter.

"_We painted each udder wiff peanut butter," _I say proudly.

"_Just each other?" _Daddy asks.

"_No," _Oncie says, pointing. The camera follows his point to the wall, which is also covered in peanut butter. The camera turns back on us.

"_Two years old and already troublemakers!" _Mom laughs.

"_No, Allulah, don't eat that!" _my dad says. "_It's dirty!" _My mother laughs again and the camera shuts off. I look at Oncie and smile.

"That's what I wanted to show you," I say. He shakes his head and smiles.

"We were crazy little kids, weren't we?" he asks, still smiling. I nod.

"Not much has changed." I smile and he smiles back.

"I love you, Sal."

"I love you too. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"You're coming for graduation, right?" I ask. He nods.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he promises.

**~!~!~!~**

"Pinwheel!" Yo-Yo barges into my bedroom and I turn and smile at her.

"Hey, Yo-Yo!" I say, smiling widely. "I missed you."

"Of course you did. Guess what!"

I roll my eyes. "What?"

"We have a hot new kid in town, and he's in our grade!"

"What's his name?" I ask boredly.

"Sexy."

I raise my eyebrows. "Sexy?"

"Well, that's what I call him..." She shrugs.

"To his face?" I ask in amazement.

"I've only ever talked to him once..." She shrugs again. "I asked what grade he was in."

"Did you catch his _real _name?" I ask.

"Leron."

"Leron?" I repeat. She nods. "Oh...okay." I sit down on my bed and look around my room. "I miss him already."

"Sure." She rolls her eyes.

"But I'll see him in a few months," I say, more to myself than to her. "He'll be at graduation."

**~!~Graduation~!~**

"Do you see him?" I anxiously ask Allulah, straightening my cap. She peeks out through the curtains again.

"No..." She glanced around. "But I might be overlooking him."

"I'm hoping you are," I say, twisting my hands together. I bite the inside of my cheek slightly. "He promised he'd be here."

"He probably is," Allulah says reassuringly. "There's hundreds of people in the crowd. I'm overlooking him." I nod and scratch the back of my neck where the tag it. It's been bugging me all morning.

"Yeah, probably." I turn around and smile at Yo-Yo, who's talking to her boyfriend, Leron. Yes, she calls him Sexy to his face, and he doesn't argue. How she ever got him to go out with her in the first place, I don't know, but he fell for her.

"He's gotta be here," my sister continues. "You know he will."

"I know." I nod. "It's not like him to break a promise."

**~!~Oncie's POV~!~**

"What day is it?" I groggily ask my mother as I walk out of my bedroom, rubbing my eyes sleepily. She glances at the calendar on the wall behind her.

"June fourth," she answers, turning back to the computer she's typing at. I frown.

"I had something to do today," I mumble. "What was it..." I lean on her desk, pinching the bridge of my nose and trying my best to remember. "God, what was it...it was big..." I shake my head. "If it's important, I'll remember." I turn around and walk to the kitchen, still in my bathrobe and pajamas. I open the fridge and reach my hand in to grab the milk when it hits me.

"Oh, shit!" I say aloud, my jaw dropping. "Graduation!" I look at the clock. "And it starts in half an hour!" I pinch the bridge of my nose again. "Dammit!" I turn on my heels and run back to my room, about to open the door when Uncle Ubb literally pops up out of nowhere. "Move!"

"No siree!" he happily cries. "We have to get you fitted for your new suits!"

"Uncle Ubb," I groan, rolling my eyes, "I have something _way _more important to do!"

"No siree!" he says again, shoving on my stomach to get me to go in the other direction. He's small, but stronger than you'd think for a man of his size, and he ends up pushing me a few feet back. "Come on!"

"No!" I snap, grabbing him under his arms and lifting him off his feet, plopping him down on my mother's desk. I take a step towards my room, but my brothers suddenly grab my arms, causing me to yelp with surprise. "Let go!"

"No!" Chet yells. They never quite got the hang of "indoor voices".

"Yes!" I yell back. "Let me go!"

"No!" Bret repeats his twin brother. After a lot of struggling, they get me into the desired room, where I'm sat down on an uncomfortable chair.

"Do you have any idea what day it is?" I snap at them.

"Its Independence Day, right?" Bret asks. I roll my eyes.

"That's _July _Fourth, idiot."

"Then you shouldn't care what day it is."

I groan and roll my eyes before some lady comes in with measuring tape around her neck. "You're Mr. Once-ler?" she asks, looking at me. I nod. "Stand up, Mr. Once-ler." I sigh and do as she says. I'll call Sally later and beg for forgiveness.

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

"He..." I wipe my nose on my sleeve. "He d-didn't come..." A single tear streaks down my face and Allulah wraps her arms around me, hugging me tight. "I...I c-can't b-believe..."

"Shh," Allulah says comfortingly, hugging me tight. "Shh. I'm here." I sniffle and bury my face into her shoulder.

"B-but he isn't..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please?<br>**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Okay, so, yeah, hi! The next chapter or two will be very time-skippy, as you can tell by this one. Don't hate me! It gets happy soon! I swear! And I can _finally _use that one thing I wrote a bajillion years ago! By that I mean...three months ago! Yeah, I know! A bajillion years!**

* * *

><p>I brush the collar of my suit off, straightening the tie in the mirror. I like it. I like it a lot. Kalyn, the tailor, had wheedled the long coat at me for who knows how long before I agreed to it, but I'm glad I did. The color green was just obviously my first choice. It's my favorite. <em>Sally's eyes are green,<em>I absently think. Then I slap my hand to my forehead.

"Crud," I mumble. "Mom," I say in a raised voice so my mother can hear, "remind me to call Sally later, okay?"

"Yes, Oncie," she answers back. I bring my hand down over my face and sigh. Her graduation was two weeks ago, and I keep forgetting to call her. _She probably hates me,_I think, taking my hat off and setting it on the table. I lean on my elbow beside it and drum my fingers on the table, my eyes flitting to the window. The roar of construction has been going on for about six days now, building my factory. They said it would be finished in another week or so.

I take a sip of my water and look outside again. I see a little Bar-ba-loot being picked up and tossed aside by a construction worker and I slowly shut the blinds, turning back around and sipping my water.

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

"You simply have a darling figure," Charice, the lady who's dressing me for the play I'm staring in, says. "And I love your eyes!" I force a smile at her. I cannot stand stylists or hairdressers or makeup artists or anything like that. They just bug me.

"Thanks," I say. It's been a month. A month since graduation. Well, a month and a week. July fourteenth was the date currently, and in that whole month and a week, I hadn't gotten a call, a letter, nothing from Oncie. It hurt to think about him at all.

"Now, what did you have in mind?" Charice asks.

"You're the professional," I laugh.

"Yes, but Cruella DeVille can go two ways: sexy or plain crazy. Which did you have in mind?"

"Whichever you wanted," I say, shrugging.

"We'll go with sexy," she says, circling around me. I've been doing tons of plays recently. Acting as someone else was a lot better than being myself, since myself was a girl still insanely in love with someone who seemed to have forgotten her. Pretty much anyone, even a crazy puppy killer, was better than her. "Short black and white polka dotted skirt, matching tank top, one black, one white high heel...sound fine?"

"Yep," I say, smiling again. I really don't care, to be honest. They could send me parading around the stage in a toga made of Saran Wrap and I wouldn't say anything.

"Great." She moves around the room to where her desk is. The room is small and bright yellow and pink. Mandy, the owner of the theater, thought since I had been with them for a while and proved to be a talented actress, I could get a professional stylist. Charice was the first volunteer, though admittedly, there had been many. I've become kind of well known in town.

Charice buzzes around me, doing my hair and chattering excitedly, but I'm not listening. My mind is, sadly, on the Once-ler, again. I swear, I heard his name on the radio the other day. I was probably imagining it, but you couldn't help but wonder. And I must be crazy, but I thought I saw a Thneed the other day, just sitting on a chair in the theater. It was probably just a scarf that I looked at weirdly.

I wish I could just see him, or hear his voice. Just some little form of recognition would be great. Anything. A phone call, a letter, just something would be great. I just miss him so much...and he has apparently forgotten I exist.

I don't realize I'm crying until Charice hands me a tissue and says, "Better stop crying before I put your makeup on, honey, otherwise it'll smear and people will be able to tell." I take it from her with a small nod and wipe my eyes. "It's a boy, right?" I look up at her, a question on my face that doesn't need to be said. "I could tell by your expression," she says. I nod slowly. "What happened?"

"Um...i-it's nothing," I say, shrugging. "I'm alright." I stand up. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom, okay?

"Okay," Charice says, nodding with sympathetic brown eyes. I leave her room and look around the hallway. I'm in a beauty school, which is about a ten minute walk away from the theater. The bathroom is right down the hall, so I go to it quickly and dash into a stall, slamming the door and sitting on the toilet, burying my face into my hands and crying. It feels great to cry. I haven't in a while.

"Are...are you alright?" someone asks from just outside the stall door. I sniffle and manage to say, "F-f-fine."

"It doesn't sound like it," she says. I wipe my eyes on my wrists and look at the door. Under it, I see a pair of sandals and the bottoms of a pair of jeans. "Do you want some company?" Her voice is sincere, so I say, "O-okay." She opens the door and I see a pale girl with shoulder length black hair and curious brown eyes.

"You okay?" she asks, looking at me. I nod. "You sure?" I nod again. "What happened?"

"N-nothing," I say, shrugging. "I'm just being a l-little emotional."

"What's wrong?" she asks again. "You know, it's easier to confide in a stranger than it is to someone you know." I blink.

"Good point..." So I tell her everything. About how we grew up together, and how I fell for him, he fell for me, everything. Then I get to the end. "...and he just didn't show up. I haven't heard from him." Her brown eyes are wide.

"Oh, you shouldn't have told me all that...I'm gonna cry." She clears her throat. "I'm...I'm sorry." I shake my head and look down.

"I-I'm f...f-f..." I can't get the rest of the word out before I bury my face into my hands and fight more tears back. She wraps her arms around me and lets me cry. Someone must have walked into the bathroom and seen at one point, because she snapped, "There's nothing wrong with needing to cuddle! Shoo!" That gets a strangled laugh out of me and I look up at her.

"Thank you," I say hoarsely.

"You're welcome," she says back. "I'm Dent."

"I'm Sally."

**~!~!~!~**

"You should start dating again," Dent says to me, nodding. I look across the room at her.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you're so _boring_!" Yo-Yo says, flopping onto the couch beside me. Dent gives her a look.

"Because you're always so sad," she continues. It's been four months since I've met Dent, and in that time period, we bought an apartment with Yo-Yo. They get along, which I find to be somewhat of a miracle, since they're so entirely different.

"You need to forget Perv," Yo-Yo says to me.

"How can I do that when he's everywhere?" I snap at her. Everywhere is exactly where he is. On TV, the radio, newspapers, the Internet. You can hardly walk three steps without hearing something about him. That means in my hometown, about ten miles away, I can't walk three steps without a sympathetic or pitying look. I hate it.

"Forget the Once-ler you had!" Dent says.

"Easier said than done," I say, taking a drink of my tea. "It's hard to forget the guy you spent most every day of your life with."

"True," Dent says, nodding a bit. "But just meet someone better than he was!"

"I'm going to sign you up for a blind dating site," Yo-Yo says, standing.

"Good idea!" Dent says. I roll my eyes. I already know this won't go well.

**~!~!~!~**

"Hello," I say, smiling slightly as I sit across from a man with blond hair. "You're Ken, right?" He looks up from his menu and smiles a dazzling smile.

"Yes, Ken Barker," he says, shaking my hand. I smile slightly.

"It's great to meet y-"

"I hate the blind dating thing," he says, plowing through my sentence. "My brother signed me up against my own will."

"Oh, I know what you mean," I say. "My best fri-"

"He thought I needed to get out and meet someone," he goes on. "Thinks I need someone in my life when I'm only twenty."

"I'm nin-"

"Twenty seems too young to be worrying about this kind of stuff, but Dan disagrees. He says I need someone, but I really don't think so."

Can this dude let me say three words? "I had s-"

"He didn't listen," Ken says, "when I said I was happy being single. If I wanted to, I could get a girl without this project. I mean, look at me." He laughs, sending his blue eyes dancing and curly hair bouncing. "I'm not the worst thing you could come across."

"That's a-"

"I've had many girlfriends, but none of them were right for me. They all thought I was some prize when really I'm just some guy. A guy that wants a girl that can see me for who I am and not a pretty face."

"I'm sorry th-"

"You know what I mean? Sure you would. You're pretty. Guys probably do that to you all the time."

"Not a-"

"Have you had many boyfriends? I guess you have. You're really pretty, and have a nice figure. I bet guys are all over you all the time."

"I've had o-"

"I'm looking for a girl that's sweet, and pretty, and knows that I'm a regular dude, you know what I mean? I want someone to talk to on a Sunday afternoon. Someone who's just very nice and easy to talk to. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I-" _Does he ever shut up? _I think exasperatedly as he interrupts me again.

"I had one once, one of those girls, I mean, but I lost her to another guy. She was in love with him, so she left me. I miss her sometimes, but she wasn't the one. So I guess-"

"I gotta go," I say, standing up. "It was nice listening to you." I leave quickly, glancing over my shoulder and shaking my head as I get to my car. I knew it was a bad idea.

**~!~!~!~**

"You're Lyal?" I ask, tapping a man on his shoulder. He turns and looks at me. His glasses are big, and behind them, his eyes are brownish green. He nods. "I'm Sally." I hold my hand out to shake his and he looks at it for a moment before I lower it slowly. "Uh...where are we going?" He points behind him to a restaurant about two hundred feet away from the park we're in. "Oh, okay. Have you ever been there?" He shrugs and I sigh inwardly. _First a guy that couldn't stop talking, now one that can't start._

We go to the restaurant and sit down at a small table for two. I'm told I talk a lot, but even I can't keep up a conversation by myself. But I'm gonna try.

"How are you?" I ask. He shrugs. "Have you been blind dating for a long time?" He shakes his head. "Me neither. My best friends signed me up." He nods, his gaze locked on me. "Um...do you like it here?" He shrugs again. I bite my lip. "Um..." The waiter comes to my rescue to get our drink orders. I order a water, and Lyal nods, seeming to want the same. He leaves and I'm left to continue my one-sided conversation.

"Um...do you live around here?" He nods. "Do you like it here?" Is he able to look at anything _but _me? "Uh..." I bite my bottom lip again. "So, uh...do you like...Batman?" He nods again. I smile. "Awesome! Which is your favorite?" He shrugs and I sigh. Only yes or no questions. "Do you like Doctor Who?" He nods again. "Um...do you like reading?" He shakes his head. "Uh...do you have any hobbies?" He shakes his head again and I sigh. This will be a long date.

**~!~!~!~  
><strong>

"That was fun," I lie at the end of my date with Lyal. He nods. "So I'll talk to you some other time." He nods slowly, his gaze trapped on me still. I turn to walk away and I hear him say, "Will you marry me? Please?"

"Goodbye," I say, walking faster.

**~!~Oncie's POV~!~**

I pull off my gloves and lazily toss them onto the dresser as I walk into my bedroom. The lights instantly turn on as I clap my hands, and I grin. Growing up in a simple house with simple everything, and now living here...it's a dream come true.

"Play messages," I say aloud to the phone on my bedside table, setting my hat down. The computerized female voice says, "Two new messages. First message."

Another, obviously computerized voice, says, "Are you tired of the same old boring setting? Do you wish you could just get away?"

"Nope," I say, hitting the delete button. The female voice says, "Message deleted. Second message."

"Uh, hey, Oncie..."

The voice makes me freeze. Is it...?

"I'm not...not sure why I'm calling, really...I just...I haven't talked to you in...in months...almost a year now, I guess...uh...I just wanted to congratulate you on everything...and uh...just...great job. I'm glad you're where you wanted to be..."

My heart's on the floor right now.

"And...I miss you."

I'm not gonna cry...

"I doubt you'll even get this...but...uh...oh, crap, Yo-Yo's home. Bye!" It clicks and silence. My mind is fuzzy. I hear the lady's voice say, "End of messages." I ignore it and bring my hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Crap," I mumble. "Just crap..." Sally. How...I don't know how. She escaped my mind. For months..."And I missed her birthday!" I say aloud, realizing I too am nineteen. "Crap..." I pinch harder and groan slightly.

**~!~!~!~**

"...crap, Yo-Yo's home. Bye!"

What was that, sixth time I've listened to that message? I pretty much have it memorized by now. I know I should call back, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I don't know what to say, and I know she'll be furious at me.

"Mr. Once-ler, sir," some random lady who I know must work for me says, knocking on my door, "you have a meeting."

"Can I postpone it?" I ask, not moving from my bed.

"If you wish to, yes."

That one sentence makes me realize just how much power I really do have. "Postpone it until further notice," I command. She says, "Yes, sir," and leaves. I sigh and sit up in my bed, pinching the bridge of my nose. _I should call, _I think. _I'm going to call. _

I reach over and grab the phone, dialing the number that was left with her message. A ring. Another ring. Another r-

"Dent, Yo-Yo, and Sally residence, how may I be of service?" an unfamiliar voice asks.

"Uh," I begin, and I clear my throat. "Hello. Is Sally there?"

"No, she's on a date, but I can take a message."

A date. "Oh...uh...tell her the Once-ler called?"

"The Once-ler?" she repeats. Someone in the background yells, "PERV!" I roll my eyes. Yo-Yo will never drop that nickname. There's a small scuffle, then Yo-Yo says, "Why the hell are you calling?"

"Hello, Yo-Yo," I say. "It's nice to talk to you, too. What's it been, a year? Yeah, great to hear from you."

"Why the hell are you calling?" she repeats.

"Sally left me a message, and I'm returning her call," I reply. She cusses and says, "Pinwheel!" Then returning to the phone, she says, "Look, Pinwheel is just getting over this. Dent and I signed her up for a dating site, and she's out meeting people. She's happy. She was before you screwed all that up. I swear, if you call one more time, I'll find you and kick you so hard up your ass shit's gonna be coming out of your mouth! So just leave Pinwheel alone!" The line goes dead and I'm left in an echoing silence, the phone still against my ear.

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

"I got a normal one," I announce, walking into the apartment, "but apparently his wife found him pretty normal too." Dent and Yo-Yo are standing by the phone, Yo-Yo clutching it tightly. I frown. "What's up?"

"What?" Dent looks at me and smiles. "Nothing. Um..."

"Sexy was being stupid," Yo-Yo says, setting the phone back down on the receiver. "Nothing new." I nod.

"Oh, okay." I set my purse down on the kitchen table and rub my eyes with the heels of my hands. "Gosh, I'm tired. Getting screamed at by an angry, pregnant woman takes all the happy outta ya." I move my hands from my eyes and look at my two best friends. "What's up?" I repeat, the frown back on my face.

"Nothing," Dent says quickly. "Nothing at all." She glances at the clock. "Oh, hey, we're all supposed to go meet Allulah and Lolly for dinner!"

"I still can't believe they're together," Yo-Yo says, shaking her head. "It would be so weird to date your ex-teacher."

"Or ex-student," Dent throws in. "Who do you think it's weirder for?"

"Lolly," Yo-Yo says instantly. "He has to deal with Allulah!" She laughs and hits Dent. I'm staring weakly at the phone. "You okay, Pinwheel?"

"Yeah," I sigh. "Uh...do I have any messages?" They stare at me. "Like...calls?" Dent looks at Yo-Yo and Yo-Yo shakes her head back at Dent before looking at me and saying, "Nope."

"Really?" I ask, my eyes widening. They both nod. "Oh...well, uh...okay..." I grab my purse and walk towards the door with them. I guess he didn't get the message. Or maybe he just chose to ignore it.

**~!~!~!~**

"Hi," I say, smiling and sitting down across from Mason. "I'm Sally." I hold my hand out and he shakes it.

"Mason," he replies. He smiles and releases my hand. I look around.

"Have you been here before?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Nope."

"I don't blame you," I say, looking around in mock horror. He laughs.

"Oh I know! So terrible!" he agrees in the same sarcastic tone I put on. We both laugh and smile at each other. _Have I finally got a good one? _I think hopefully, smiling at the brunette man. He's not stunningly handsome, but I don't want someone like that anyway. He's just cute.

"So what do you want?" he asks, looking at his menu.

"Well..." I pretend to think. "A Ferrari, a unicorn, a personal robot..."

"Don't forget a monkey," he says. "Monkeys are very essential."

"Extremely!" I agree. We grin at each other. "But if I can't have the car, unicorn, robot, or monkey, I'll settle for a hamburger."

"I might have to do the same," he says, nodding and setting down his menu. I smile and lean on the palm of my hand. He suddenly frowns.

"What's that?" he asks.

"My hand?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. "Never seen one before?" He continues to frown.

"No, on your hand..." He points and I move my hand to look at it.

"Oh!" I say, my eyes widening. My promise ring. "That's a ring."

"Duh," he says, rolling his eyes. "I mean, what kind of ring?"

"A p...purity ring," I lie. I put my hand on it. "I got it when I was twelve."

"Oh," he says, relaxing. "I was worried you were married or something."

"No!" I say, laughing. "Of course not! I'm engaged!" We both laugh.

"Then that's just fine!" he says, laughing.

"Think so?" I ask, grinning. "My other boyfriends don't!" We laugh again, but I'm still thinking of my ring.

**~!~!~!~**

"That was fun!" I say, bouncing on the balls of my feet as Mason and I stand outside the apartment door. He grins.

"I had a great time, too," he says. "Can we do this again sometime?" I smile.

"Yes. Definitely." I nod. "Out of all the blind dates I've had, this is by far the best one."

"Same here," he agrees. "So...I'll call you."

"You better." We smile at each other and he leans down and kisses me. I kiss back, somewhat halfheartedly. Then he smiles again.

"Bye." He leaves and I go into the apartment, sighing and leaning on the door, my eyes on my ring. Maybe I should take it off. I haven't talked to him in nearly a year. Maybe he's forgot about me, his small girlfriend from a small town.

But I haven't forgotten him. As soon as I do, I'll take the ring off. When I'm moved on, I'll take it off.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the AN I wanted you to read! Okay, so, I want a cover photo for this story badly. And I can't draw worth a crap, my younger sister apparently forgot she promised to draw me one, and my twin, while very talented, is best at chibis, and can you imagine chibi Once-ler? I don't want to try. So, contest? Draw me a cover photo of whatever you imagine it to be, and whichever I like best wins. You get a character in the story if you win! And more thanks than you can possibly imagine! So...please? **

**PS: Hey, Emma, look! The number of words in this one isn't prefect!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so, hi again! Good to see you! Well...I can't see you...glad you're reading! So, here's this chapter, obviously, and you know what I'll say now, but I'll do it anyways. REVIEW PLEASE? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE?**

* * *

><p>My first Christmas without Sally...it's been very hard. No more of the weird little gifts I always got from her, like the big, round, sparkly blue sunglasses from last year. No more funny cards, or watching her fly around her house, singing carols as loudly as she can while hanging decorations. No more being forced to wear a Santa hat the second I step into her house. No more gingerbread cookies we steal from Allulah.<p>

I lay back on my bed, lost in thought. I miss her, and as scared as I am of Yo-Yo, I know better than to call again. I keep replaying that message to hear her voice again. If only I had something else.

_Oh, wait, I do! _I jump up from my bed and dash to the closet. I shove to the back of it until I find the suitcase I brought with me when I first came to the Truffula Forest. It had been thrown into the closet months ago without a second thought, as I could get different, better versions of what was in there. Clothes go flying as I dig through it until finally, I find what I was looking for. It brings a smile to my face. A picture from her sixteenth birthday, she's on my back and smiling at the camera, and I'm smiling over my shoulder at her. I remember that day.

_"Go faster!" Sally yelled in my ear._

_"I'm going as fast as I can, weirdo," I replied. "You're heavier than you think!"_

_"I'm not that heavy!" she argued._

_"Nope, but I'm not that strong," I reminded her. She laughed and I rolled my eyes. The things I'd do for my best friend..._

_"Are we there yet?" she asked._

_"Yes, Sally, that's why we're sitting in the ice cream shop eating sundaes," I said._

_"Snappish!" She laughed again and I smiled at a passerby. Weird looks no longer bugged me. After spending basically my whole life giving Sally piggy back rides, I was used to them._

_"Okay, now we're here," I said, nodding to about twenty feet ahead of us where Ernie's Ice Cream was._

_"Yay!" she said. "Now you can get me that new ice cream flavor you told me about!"_

_"Yep," I lied, walking to the store. As soon as the door opened, about fifteen voices yelled "Surprise!" I looked over my shoulder at Sally, who's jaw was dropped in shock._

_"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. Then she looked at me. "You liar! You said there was a new ice cream!" I laughed._

_"Smile!" Rina called, holding up a camera. Sally smiled at her mother, but I didn't in time. When the picture was taken, I was smiling at Sally._

I sigh and set the picture down on the bedside table by the phone. I might not have her, but I have this memory.

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

I used to sing in the shower. I started doing it when I was about twelve, and stopped a little under a year ago. I stopped because in the shower, I would sing happy songs, and after the Once-ler and I lost contact, I couldn't find a lot of happiness any more. But recently, I've found myself humming and tapping my foot.

"I think I'm actually forgetting him," I say to Dent, my own words sounding insane. "Really, I do."

"Really?" she asks. I nod.

"Yeah...I think so..." I smile broadly and take a long drink of the cocoa in my hands. I hate January. They're so cold, and there's snow everywhere. It's just like December, but without Christmas.

Christmas was hard without the Once-ler. We always used to hang decorations all around our houses together, but this year I did it with Dent while Yo-Yo watched _Elf _on the couch. She said that 'cheer made her sick'. So Dent and I, being the great best friends we are, poured all the tinsel on her. She chased us around the apartment until the cookies Dent was cooking were finished, and then we all sat down and ate until we were stuffed. I had fun, but when I was away from them, I wanted to cry. So I stay with them as much as I can.

"That's awesome, Sally!" Dent says, hugging me tight. I smile.

"Thanks." I sip more cocoa as the door to the apartment bursts open and Allulah runs in.

"Lolly proposed!" she squeals, holding her left hand out and jumping. I gasp and jump to my feet, grabbing her hand and holding it up to my eyes.

"Holy shoot!" I exclaim. "That's a big rock!"

"I know!" she giggles. "I love it!" She held her hand to her cheek and sighed dreamily. "I love him." Smiling on the outside is easy. It's the feeling happy on the inside that's tough. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled for Allulah. But I miss being that madly in love. I still am, and I know it, though I lie about it, but I miss being so in love it annoys other people.

"And you're gonna be my maid of honor!" Allulah says, grabbing my shoulders. I bring my gaze up to hers and smile.

"Aw, really?"

"Of course!" she exclaims. "You're my sister!"

"I sure am!" I say, grinning and hugging her. "And I can't wait. When's the wedding?"

"Um...June."

"Okay!" I say, smiling wider. "Great!" Allulah smiles at me once more before hugging Dent. I keep the smile plastered on my face, but no one has any idea how badly I want to cry.

**~!~!~!~**

Outside, a plane flies by with the words 'Will you marry me Jesse?' on a banner behind it. I sigh. _There people go again, _I think, _being in love._Allulah and Lolly getting engaged made me realize that while I may be a happier person, I'll never get over the Once-ler, no matter what. Valentine's Day also made me realize the same thing. I was happy when St. Patrick's Day arrived. No lovey stuff on days like that.

Then St. Patrick's Day passed and it seemed like the world was against my broken heart. Especially as May began and Allulah was going crazy with wedding plans. She still is.

"What about this one?" she asks, stepping out of a dressing room. I tear my gaze away from the plane with the proposal banner and look at her. The dress she's wearing is long, white, and lacy. All wedding dresses are like that, in my eyes.

"You look stunning, Lu," I tell her, smiling. "I hate the sleeves, though." The sleeves on the lacy dress are big and puffy, like some fairytale princess gown or something. Allulah puts her hand on one of them and scrunches her nose up.

"I do, too...man, no gown is good enough!" she declares, throwing her hands into her hair and groaning.

"You'll find the perfect dress, Allulah. And even if you don't, Lolly won't care. He's marrying you, not your gown."

"Thanks, sis," she says, smiling and hugging me. "Oh, by the way, he wants you to sing."

"At the wedding?" I ask, surprised. She rolls her eyes.

"No, right now so everyone in the store can hear you. Of course at the wedding!"

"Oh, wow..." I smile. "I'd love to."

"Thank you, Sally!" She smiles at me widely. "Great!"

"What do you want me to sing?" I ask her.

"You choose."

I sigh. That's gonna go fabulously.

**~!~Oncie's POV~!~**

Moping does nothing to make me feel any better. I can just stay in my room, staring at the canopy of my bed that doesn't seem to be getting any more interesting. Or I could throw myself into work.

I sit up suddenly. I can throw myself into work. That way, I'll be forced to think of other things, and Sally won't come into my head once.

I smile and get out of bed quickly, running past my dresser and grabbing my hat and sunglasses. The sunglasses make me stop. These are the ones Sally gave me last Christmas. I shrug and put them on. They're just sunglasses, and with all the lights we have around here, I'll be needing them.

With a clap of my hands, the lights go out and I run out the door. My bedroom is on the third floor, and my office is on the second. I dash down the stairs and past my mother's desk. Then I stop and run back. "Mom! I need you to make me an appointment with all the sponsoring people you can get a hold of!"

"Why?" she asks, looking up from filing her nails.

"Because I want to expand our marketing. I want billboards, commercials, radio ads, newspaper ads, everything. Hell, I want one of those jets that flies through the air writing words with smoke!"

"Do you know how much that'll cost?" she asks, her eyes wide.

"Yes, but by doing so, we'll be making more money! So just do it!" I go into my office and flop down into my chair. I place my hands on the arms.

_I need a bigger chair, _I think. I call to my mom, "And get me one of those huge chairs!"

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

I turn the radio off quickly as the Once-ler's voice breaks through the static. He's got radio ads now. He can broadcast to the whole world, but he can't even pick up the phone and call.

I'm driving to Allulah's apartment to help her take down her Christmas tree. She hasn't yet, and she's sick of it. I am too, so I offered to help, but that means I'll be taking it down myself while she rambles on and on about wedding plans.

"Damn!" I groan as I hear his voice again. I flip the radio off and drive in an eerie silence. I hate the silence. So I turn the radio back on and put it on Spanish radio. "There," I say, nodding. "Better." I sigh and run my fingers through my hair before placing my hand back on the steering wheel.

I get to Allulah's house and my guess becomes a reality. I sit on the ground, putting ornament after ornament away as she shoots off about wedding plans, and how great Lolly is, and how in love they are. My work speed increases as something hits me. _We never said goodbye to each other. _The plan forms in my mind before I like it.

"Well," I say, standing as soon as the last ornament is put away, "I gotta get home. I have a...a trip in the morning."

"Where to?" she asks, frowning.

"To..." I toss a few states around in my head before I come up with, "Alaska."

"Oh!" she says, blinking. "Why?"

"A movie audition," I reply with a shrug. "The head of the theater suggested me for the role."

"How long will you be gone?" she asks.

"Oh, a few days," I answer. "A week at the most. Probably just three or four days, though." I hate lying, especially to my sister, but I can't tell anyone my plan. No one can know. They'll try to stop me.

"Aw, alright." She hugs me. "Be safe, okay?"

"I always am," I say, smiling at her.

**~!~Oncie's POV~!~**

"No, you don't get it," I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Truffula trees are the only thing we can use to make Thneeds."

"But sir," Tammy (or is it Tabitha?) says, "you'll run out."

"I will not!" I scoff. "I've been doing this for over a year! And I have thousands, millions of trees left!"

"But-"

"See, when you cut a tree down, it grows right back. That's the beauty of them."

Tammy/Tabitha rolls her eyes. "But sir-"

"Mr. Once-ler, sir," my secretary, Ben, steps into the room.

"Ben," I say, rolling my eyes again, "I'm in a meeting."

"Yes, sir, but you have a visitor."

"Do they have an appointment?"

"No, but-"

"Then send them away!" I exclaim. "As I said, I'm in a meeting!"

"Yes, sir." He turns to leave, but the door bursts open and a flash of brown hair dashes in, followed by my two bodyguards, Karl and Devin.

"_You let me go!" _a female voice shrieks. I'm frozen.

"Get out!" Devin yells over her screams. "Mr. Once-ler is busy at the moment."

"Oh, he better not be too busy to see me!" she shouts.

"And who do you think you are, exactly, miss?" Karl asks.

"I know who she is," I say faintly. Everyone looks at me and I force myself to meet her eyes. "Hey, Sal."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER...ISH! Review! Give me your thoughts! Assumptions! Hopes! Wishes! All that crap! Kidding:) Nothing about ya'll, my glorious fans, is crap. Besides actual crap. That's kinda craplike, but it's supposed to be...I'll shut up about crap. Review! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**BAH. HERE. BAH. ARGH. REVIEW PLEASE? JUST PLEASE? GAH! Okay, so, yeah, here's this one. As I just said, REVIEW PLEASE? I can't wait for August 7th. The other night I had a dream where my sister Genesis (Yo-Yo is based off her) moved into a house that looks just like our grandparent's but it was right next door, even though they live across the country. And she somehow had The Lorax on DVD and we started watching it with my twin sister Emma (Allulah), but then Alan Jackson was my Dad and he was divorcing my mother, who was apparently Tina Fey to marry Halle Berry who hated me...it was weird. I'll shut up...REVIEW!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My feet dangle in the air as the bodyguards hold me by my upper arms. I look at the Once-ler, who has his blue eyes locked on mine.<p>

"Put her down," he commands. The men release me and I fall to my feet, stumbling a bit as I land. I meet the Once-ler's gaze again.

I say, "Green suits you."

"You let your hair grow out."

He walks around the table over to me, standing about a foot in front of me. "You still tower over me."

"You still have beautiful eyes," he says.

I take a step closer to him. "You still have freckles."

"You still smell good." He steps closer, so we're just inches apart. I can't help it any longer. I stand on my toes to kiss him, but then I glance around the room at everyone.

"You still here?" I ask. The Once-ler glances over his shoulder and nods at the door, signalling for everyone to leave. They do so and as soon as the door shuts, I yank him down to my level by the collar of his shirt and kiss him.

The words 'I missed you' no longer fit what I'm feeling. Missing him wasn't strong enough for the pain I felt being away from him. Over a year without seeing him was the worst feeling possible. A tear goes down my face, but I ignore it and kiss him harder.

"Sally," he breathlessly says, shoving me back who knows how much later, "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say goodbye," I reply, fighting for some air. "I figured that...that we're probably not gonna see each other again, so I had to say goodbye." He frowns and opens his mouth to say something, but I lightly cover it with my hand. "Shush. I just want one last day with my best friend. Okay?"

He sighs and pulls my hand down. "Okay." I smile.

"Good." Clearing my throat, I take one of his hands. "So, how about a tour?"

**~!~the Once-ler's POV~!~**

Sally's words sink in, and I'm upset. But I don't have to force happiness to lead her around the factory. It comes naturally with seeing her smile and bright green eyes.

"Okay." I squeeze her hand and lead her out of the room. So many things are running through my mind. Does she have a boyfriend now? Does she hate me? How long will she stay?

I show her around the floor we're on, and she seems genuinely interested in everything. I never let go of her hand once. I don't want her to go anywhere. Or, I don't want her to let me go anywhere like I did.

"This place is huge," she says, looking around. "Do you get lost?"

"I used to," I admit. "But then I realized something."

"Yeah?" she asks, looking at me.

"Maps are amazing things."

She laughs and I smile. I love her laugh. I missed it so much.

"I'm sure they are." She smiles at me. I quickly return her smile.

"Sally?" I say.

"Yeah?" she asks again.

"I love you."

She smiles slightly. "I love you too. I always will...no matter how much Yo-Yo will yell at me for it..." She clears her throat. "On with the tour!"

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

"And...this is my bedroom." The Once-ler opens two big, magnificent doors and leads me in. It's all green with a huge four-poster bed in one corner. I hate to admit it, but it's all very alluring. The floors are dark, hard wood, so shiny I can see my pale face framed in my dark brown hair when I look down. A huge, round fish tank with a bluish glow is in another corner with what seemed to be little black sharks with red tails.

"Big," I comment. Something catches my eye. I walk to his bed and sit down, gingerly lifting a picture from the bedside table. He sits beside me. "You still have this?"

"Of course I do," he replies, taking the frame and smiling lightly down at our sixteen-year-old faces. In the picture, I'm on his back with my chin on his shoulder, smiling at the camera, my green eyes bright with happiness. He's smiling over his shoulder at me, his eyes lit up with adoration for his best friend. A small smile creeps onto my face as I remember the day.

"You keep it by your bed?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah," he says. "I missed you, Sally." He gently takes my hand and squeezes it gently. On instinct, I squeeze back.

"Take them off," I command suddenly. His eyes widen.

"W-what?"

"The gloves. Off." I release his hand and cross my arms, waiting. He slowly pulls the soft green gloves off and lays them on the pillow. "Now the hat."

"Why d-"

"No questions. Just do it." I snap. Raising one eyebrow, he pulls off his hat and sets it by the gloves. "Now the tie." Without a question or incredulous look, he unties the tie and puts it in my waiting hand, palm out. I look down at it and clench it in my fist.

"This isn't you, beanpole," I sigh, dropping the tie. "Now the coat." He slips out of the long green coat and put it on the pillow with an almost shameful expression. I stand and drift to the door. "Now the shirt."

He looks up, his expression hard and confused. "Excuse me?"

"I said -" I flip the lights off "- take your shirt off." From behind my back, I lock the door. "Now." He doesn't argue. His shirt is on the floor before I need ask him again. My heartbeat increases madly, but I know not to stop there. The next word comes out in a whisper. "Pants."

In the glow of the fish tank, I see him stand, take his shoes off, unbutton his black, pinstriped pants and pull them down. My breath catches in my chest as I hear his voice whisper from across the room, "Your turn."

I slip out of my flip-flops numbly, hardly aware of what I'm doing, and unbutton my pants, letting them go so they fall around my ankles. Chills shoot throughout my body, even though it isn't cold. I see him raise one hand and curl one finger, beckoning me forward. So, I walk towards him until I'm right in front of him, our faces inches apart. I can feel his warm breath on my face.

One of his hands slides up the side of my shirt, gently resting on my hip. He leans in ever so slightly, the tip of his nose lightly touching mine. I hear him whisper, "Are we actually doing this?"

My heart drops a little. "You saying you don't want to?"

"God, no!" He leans forward more and presses his lips onto mine, kissing me fiercely. He pulls his hand back out and unbuttons my blouse, dropping it to the floor once it's off. It's weird to think that I'm making out with the guy that's been my best friend since I was born while nearly naked, but I'm not gonna stop it.

His lips trail down and lightly kiss my neck, coaxing a longing moan from the very back of my throat. One of his hands tangles into my hair while the other presses firmly against the small of my back. My chest is pressed against his torso, and I feel his hand slide up and find the clasp of my bra.

"You sure about this?" he breaths against my neck. His voice sends shivers through my body, but I whisper back, "Positive." I feel him smirk.

"Thank God." He shoves me down onto the bed, kissing down my neck and onto my chest as the clasp of my bra comes undone.

**~!~!~!~**

I wake up in a warm pair of arms. I had always pictured the morning after losing my virginity to be different. He'd wake up before me, softly stroke my hair and whisper for me to wake up, I would, and we'd lay, talk, and kiss for hours, just there. I can tell this isn't going to happen like it played out in my head.

Cautiously, I slip from the Once-ler's arms. The cold air hits my naked body like sharp knives, and I shudder. My clothes are scattered, and I get into them fast as I can. _A bit better, _I think, flattening my wrinkled red shirt. I glance back at the bed and sigh.

He's still sleeping peacefully, maybe dreaming of different times. Hopefully times better than the ones we're in. I lean over and lightly press my lips against his cheek, not worried about waking him. He's an extremely heavy sleeper. I pull back with tears in my eyes and whisper, "Goodbye, Oncie." And I run.

There's a balcony with stairs going down to the ground. I race down them, tears now falling, until I get to the bottom one, where I fall to my butt and sit, my shoulders shaking with sobs.

I pull myself back up. I did what I wanted to do. I said goodbye...passionately. Now I can leave. And that's exactly what I'm doing.

**~!~the Once-ler's POV~!~  
><strong>

I open my eyes and blink hard. As I had predicted, Sally's gone. I'm alone in my bed. I sigh and sit up, the blanket falling off my chest, stopping at my waist.

_I should get dressed,_I think groggily. But I don't want to get up. This bed is the place where I last saw Sally. I don't want to leave it. But I know I have to.

I heave myself out of the bed and find some clothes, quickly slipping into them and sighing. I'll never see her again. That means I need to work again. It's the only thing that helps me forget about her.

**~!~Sally's POV~!~  
><strong>

I clap with everyone else as Lolly and Allulah kiss, my smile wide. I hand Allulah her bouquet back afterwards and she smiles widely at me.

_She's so happy,_ I think, smiling more. My stomach squirms unpleasantly and I think, _Not today you don't! _The past few weeks, my stomach has been hurting and squirming. I'm not going to let it ruin Allulah's day.

"Wine?" someone asks. I look over and see Mike Rowfoune, looking exactly as I remembered him, holding a glass of red wine. I smile, but shake my head.

"No thank you."

"Suit yourself," he says with a shrug, drinking it all in one. "Want to dance?" he asks. I shrug and he takes my hand and leads me to the floor. His hands lay on my waist and I lay mine on his shoulders. We move in tune to the slow music.

"What happened to the Once-ler?" he asks down at me. "He's suddenly just huge."

_No, he's still pretty skinny, _I think, smiling at my stupid joke. But I say, "He just found what he was looking for." He seems to notice that I don't want to talk about it, because he doesn't press the subject.

"You look beautiful," he tells me. I blush and smile.

"Thanks. Allulah picked it out." I look down at my blue maid of honor dress. "I like it."

"I do too," he says. "Has anyone ever told you that you have stunning eyes?" I force another smile.

"I've been told before, yeah," I say, nodding. The Once-ler always used to tell me that. "But thank you."

He sighs. "What I guess I'm trying to say here is..."

My stomach lurches unpleasantly again.

"I've felt it since the first say we met, really..."

Something bubbles in my tummy and my eyes widen.

"I just wish we could be more than what we are..."

It's coming.

"I really like you, and I think..."

I open my mouth to tell him to move, but only vomit comes out. All over his suit.

I jump back a few feet, slapping my hand over my mouth when I'm through puking. I hear many gasps and Allulah says, "Sally!" Mike's jaw is dropped in pure disgust, his eyes huge and round.

"I am so sorry!" I exclaim loudly.

"I guess that's a no," he says, crinkling his nose up in disgust.

"I just...oh, God, I am so, so, so, so sorry, Mike! I didn't mean to! I tried to warn you but I didn't have time! I feel so terrible!"

"I feel wet..." he says. I cover my face with my hands and Allulah places her hand on my shoulder.

"You should go home, Sally," she says softly. I'm about to argue, but then I nod.

"Yeah...okay..." I leave, knowing I have many eyes on my back as I do. As I get in my car and start driving, I place a hand on my stomach. Usually after throwing up, it feels better. But still, it's uncomfortable. I just don't know why.

I glance over to the side, out the window, and see a drug store. _I'll get some medicine, _I think, pulling into the parking lot and stepping out. I walk inside and go to the section where the Tums are. I grab a bottle of the pink medicine and keep walking. Something catches my eye.

_Know. _A pregnancy test brand I've seen many times on TV. _Know. _I'm not pregnant. I can't be. But...

I grab the box and walk up to the counter, throwing my stuff down and averting my eyes from the man working. I know I'm blushing, and I take my bag from him with a mumbled, "Keep the change."

I toss my bag into the passenger's seat of the car and start driving towards my apartment building. I'm still not quite sure why I bought the box of _Know. _I can give it to Yo-Yo as a birthday present for a joke or something. But I know I'm not pregnant.

**~!~!~!~**

The small plus sign stares me straight in the eye. I look at the box again, then back at the plus sign, then back at the box. _Negative sign means not pregnant, positive sign means pregnant. _My eyes find the plus sign again.

I can't be pregnant...I'm only nineteen...I can't be having a baby...especially not the baby of a man I'll never see again.

I reach my hand out and find the wall behind me, leaning on it for support. My eyes can't be torn away from the damn little pink sign. I slap one hand to my stomach. There's a little person growing in there. My little person.

"I'm gonna have a baby," I whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THE PLOT THICKENS. Review! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**To warn you, my computer had a spaz attack, so this might be a little odd. Like, it might repeat some stuff here and there. So that'd be weird. I hope I fixed it all though. This chapter goes to you, Julia, my amazing girlfriend. So yep! Please review? ? KAYTHANKS! **

* * *

><p>I ran straight towards the kitchen to get a Pepsi from the fridge. I threw open the fridge and pulled the cold bottle out, freezing with it halfway to my mouth. Is caffeine bad for babies? It's a drug. Drugs are definitely bad for babies. I put it back in the fridge and slammed the door shut. No Pepsi.<p>

I need to tell him. I fall down to the ground, my back against the cold fridge. The Once-ler needs to know. I need to tell him.

I pull myself up and run over to the phone, picking it up and punching in the number. A female voice says, "Mr. Once-ler's office, how may I help you?"

"I need to talk to Onc- Mr. Once-ler," I say, looking down at my stomach and biting the inside of my cheek.

"Mr. Once-ler is busy," she says. "Goodbye."

"No, wa-" The line goes dead and I clench the phone tight in my hand. I have to go over there. There's no other option. I have to. I drop the phone, leaving the busy signal ringing, and run back to my room.

"Okay," I mumble, "what do I need. I need stuff. I need clothes." I grab a small drawstring bag and throw some clothes in without bothering to see what they were or if they were dirty or clean. "Okay, there's that. Um...I need, uh...my hairbrush!" I grab it off my dresser and throw it into the bag. "I need to...uh...leave a note!" I dash out of my room only to run straight into Yo-Yo.

"Hey Pinwheel," she says. "I noticed you left early, so I did too. What's up?"

"I'm leaving," I exclaim, running around her. Then I stop and turn back to look at her. "You can help!"

"I'm allergic to helping," she says.

"No! I need you to tell everyone that I left to see the Once-ler! I don't know how long I'll be gone!"

"Why are you going to see Perv? You saw him a month ago."

"I know, b...how did you know I saw him?"

She rolls her eyes. "Your Alaska story had so many fails, it was overwhelming. It wasn't hard to guess where you went to."

"Yeah, okay, right. I'm pregnant."

"I knew it!" she exclaims, making me jump. "I knew you'd get knocked up after going to see him!"

"Whatever," I say. "Just tell everyone I left but don't say why! I'll call you when I get stuff sorted out!" I run past her again and outside to my car.

**~!~!~!~**

"I need to see the Once-ler," I demand when I walk into the big building. The lady at the counter looks up at me.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asks. I frown.

"Uh...of course I do..."

"Oh, good, name?" she asks, typing something in on her computer. I lick my lips nervously.

"Uh..." I turn my head and glance over to a plant. Gotta do what you gotta do... "_Holy shit!"_

"What?" she asks, alarmed.

"Did you see that?" I gasp, staring at the plant with wide eyes.

"No, what?" she asks.

"I'm not sure what it was...it was...furry..." I stand on my toes, as if to look better. "I...I don't know what...a rat, maybe..."

"Rats?" she gasps.

"I don't know!" I exclaim. "I didn't get a good look!" She walks around the desk to the plant to see what it is, so I go behind her desk and look at the appointment page she thankfully pulled up. The clock says it's twelve-twenty-six. The twelve-thirty appointment is James Arterberry. Crap. I glance over my shoulder. It'll have to do.

I go back around the desk and call, "Do you see it?"

"Nothing," the lady replies, turning around to look at me. "Nothing at all."

"Huh." I shrug. "I swear I saw something..."

"We'll get some exterminators down sometime soon just in case," she assures me. Returning to her desk, she says, "So, name?"

"James Arterberry," I reply. She looks at me with her eyebrows knitted together.

"James?"

"I know..." I say, looking down and blushing. "My parents...they're weird. My brother's name is Amber."

"Oh...okay." She looks at the clock. "Mr. Once-ler's office is up on the top floor. End of the hall."

"Thank you," I say, hurriedly walking away to the elevator.

**~!~the Once-ler's POV~!~**

"You're twelve-thirty is here, Mr. Once-ler," my receptionist says.

"Thank you, Tammy. Send them in," I say back over the intercom. It's my mother's day off, so Tammy is working outside my office.

"Yes, sir."

The doors open and I don't bother looking up. "Have a seat," I command.

"But then I'd be even shorter than you."

My eyes widen and I look up, my jaw dropping slowly. "Sally?"

She smiles slightly. "Hey, Once-ler."

I stand. "What are...wow...what are you doing here?" I shake my head. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you or anything but I'm just a little su-"

"I'm pregnant," she says.

I blink. "Well...uh..."

"And it's yours."

"Are you sure?" I ask before I can stop myself. Her eyes narrow.

"Everyone I've ever slept with is standing in this room right now. You really wanna ask that?"

"I'm sorry," I say honestly. "I didn't think it through."

"Yeah, I know." She rolls her eye, but smiles. "Wow, how screwed am I..."

"No, that was last month when you were screwed."

She throws her head back and laughs, just as I hoped. I smile and she shakes her head, grinning at me.

"This is why I fell in love with you," she says, smiling and shaking her head again. I smile back immediately.

"This is why I fell in love with you," I repeat. She cocks her head. "The way you laugh, and your eyes light up when you're happy. The way you make me smile when you smile." She blushes. "You have a cute blush. Did you know that?" She blushes harder.

"Shut up..."

I smile more. "So...we okay?" I take her hand. She looks down at it for a long time.

What could she be thinking? She's going to say no. She'll be mad at me for getting her pregnant. She'll just want money to support the baby and be on her way. She'll be mad at me for everything I've done to her. Leaving her, forgetting about her, ignoring her. She might cry and make me feel worse, and then not let me comfort her. She'll hate me.

She smiles up at me. "We're okay."

I sigh, relieved. She loves me.

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

"This is so springy!" I exclaim, sitting cross legged on the Once-ler's bed and bouncing on my butt slightly. He rolls his eyes and smiles slightly.

"Of course it is. But you know, beds are for _sleeping._"

I fake gasp. "Not jumping?"

"It is if you're four," he replies.

"Hmm...well, fifteen years away from that is okay!" I bounce more and he laughs.

"Right." He pulls his tie off and tosses it onto a chair where his coat is laying. He begins unbuttoning his shirt and I stare. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Enjoying the view?"

I blush and look down. "Uh...sorry..." I shove my hair behind my ear. "I...sorry." He laughs.

"It's fine." He sits down beside me, his shirt unbuttoned, and kisses me lightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Once-ler," I say, smiling.

**~!~!~!~**

"What is there to do?" I ask the Once-ler the next morning, bored. He shrugs and begins tying his tie,

"You're with me. You can do whatever you want."

I perk up. I'm laying on my stomach, leaning my head on my hands, my elbows keeping me up. "I can do whatever I want?"

"Sure," he says, shrugging. "Go shopping, or send someone to go shopping for you."

"Wow..." I smile slightly. "Awesome." He grins.

"Sure is. I'll see your for lunch. I have a meeting." He leans down and kisses the top of my head. "Bye."

"Bye bye!" I call as he leaves. Then I think of something. Something I always wanted to do.

**~!~the Once-ler's POV~!~**

I walk down the hall, looking for Sally. It's lunchtime, and last night I promised I'd take her somewhere. If I could just find her!

I pass a door and I hear something that makes me stop.

"Oh, God, yes...mmm down...mmm further...right there...ohhh...harder...yup..." The rest of her words were drowned in a moan that made my eyes widen more. I'll recognize Sally's voice anywhere. I hear her say, "Damn, you're a talented man..."

I can't help it. I throw the door open and step in. A man looks up from a table, where Sally's laying with her head down in some hole. She looks up.

"Hey Oncie! Have you ever gotten a massage? You need to!"

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes. I peek one eye open at the man again.

"Oh, and this is Ricardo," she adds, gesturing one arm up at the guy. "He has the most talented hands in the world."

I smile slightly and nod at him. "Ricardo."

"Mr. Once-ler," he replies, nodding back. Sally raises her arm up again and waves it a bit, so Ricardo steps back.

"Take five. Get some water or something."

He nods and leaves. Sally props herself up on her elbows and smiles.

"How was your morning?" she asks pleasantly. I roll my eyes and grin.

"Fine. Yours?"

"Oh, amazing. I went down to the kitchen for breakfast, sicked into the toilet for a little, asked for something chocolate to get the taste away and I got chocolate bars, cereals, coffee, milk, waffles, syrup, cakes, pate- do you know what chocolate pate is?"

"No," I say.

"Liver covered in chocolate!" she exclaims. "Can you believe that? You're so rich you can afford to have chocolate liver lyin' around!"

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

"You know," I say, "I should be getting at least half of what you earn." The Once-ler raises an eyebrow at me from his big chair.

"And why is that?"

"I made the Thneed up," I reply. "Remember, we were eighteen, laying around in the grass."

"Yeah, but you were kidding," he says.

"You were kidding when you told me all you wanted for your thirteenth birthday was a personalized marble bag, but I got it for you anyways."

"But," he laughs, "millions of dollars aren't involved in that."

"It could be..." I mumble, shrugging. He laughs and I smile. Everything is good. I have my Once-ler back, he still loves me, and his baby is steadily growing in my stomach. It's better than good. It's great.

* * *

><p><strong>You all should review. You know why? Because you love me. Every one of you. I know you do. And reviews show love. So review. SPREAD THE LOVE! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello readers! I am sorry, but I'm going to camp this week, and I slept a total of not at all last night, so I was too loopy to write all day. But I'll be home on Friday, and I'll post then! *huddles at fan's feet* I'm sorry!**

**But, when I do return, a lot of cutsies and happies will ensure! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and poll: Boy or girl? TELL ME WHICH YOU WANT!  
><strong>

**KAYTHANKS!  
><strong>

**Your loving author,  
><strong>

**AlwaysOrange73  
><strong>

**PS- Wanting to change my name...any suggestions?  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Afhjdghfdsbgsdk. YOU GUYS. UGH. I AM SO SORRY! I had such bad writer's block and fhjgbfa. But here you go! I hope you like it, and I hope you still love me! I still, and always will, love you boodles and lots. Kaythanksbye.**

* * *

><p>"Yo-Yo," I say, holding the phone in between my face and my shoulder, "hey."<p>

"Hey, Pinwheel," my best friend says casually, as if we hadn't talked in an hour, not a month or two. "How's your pervert and his baby?"

"They're great," I say, smiling down at my stomach. I'm showing. A little. "I can't wait until our little baby is born."

"Do you know the sex yet?" Yo-Yo asks. "I want to know if my god-baby is a boy or a girl."

"Why would I make you the godmother?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm your best friend," says Yo-Yo. "By the way, Spoon and 'Lulah are mad at you."

"Oh, why?" I ask.

"Because you're having a baby."

"You told them!?" I shriek, sitting up on the bed. The Once-ler steps out of the bathroom at that moment, a towel tied around his waist. He looks at me questioningly as Yo-Yo says, "Of course."

"_Why?!_" I ask, incredulously. "I asked you not to!"

"Yeah, you did," she agrees. "Can I come visit you?" I slap my hand to my forehead and groan.

"Yeah, whatever," I say. "Fine."

"Cool. Sexy and I will be there in a few days." Without waiting for an answer, she hangs up and I sigh.

"Yo-Yo hasn't changed?" Oncie says conversationally, sitting at the end of the bed. I laugh.

"Not much, but she has a boyfriend now. So it's a bit different."

**~!~a week later~!~**

"You have a visitor, Ms. Floogenderp," says a voice from behind me. I'm sitting at the kitchen table, stuffing food into my mouth.

"Send them in," I say through a mouthful of ice cream. I swallow the large amount of cold dessert and shudder as I feel it in my chest before I turn around. Yo-Yo walks in.

"Pinwheel!" she exclaims. "This place is _huge!_"

"Right?" I ask, laughing.

"Left!" she replies. I laugh harder and stand up to hug her. She usually never allows me to hug her. But a month and a half of not seeing or talking is different, and she hugs back. "I see you're getting big," she comments. "Baby wise, I mean." Why, I don't know, but that makes me upset. She shouldn't insult me like that!

"Are you...are you calling me fat?" I ask, obviously wounded.

"Yep!" she answers happily. I laugh again a bit, though I'm still hurt. Things like that have happened a lot recently. Like yesterday.

Once-ler: Sally, you're such a blanket hog.

Me: I-I...I'm s-sorry, Oncie...

Once-ler: It's fine. You just steal all the blankets.

Me: WELL IF YOU THINK SO GO SLEEP ON THE SOFA!

Once-ler: ...what?

Me: I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

Pregnancy hormones are crazy. One minute I'm crying, the next I'm laughing. It's insanity.

"Where's Leron?" I ask.

"He's out in the lobby talking to someone," she replies. "He thinks being social is fun." She shudders and I laugh.

"Silly boy," I chuckle. "Talking to people." I give a fake shudder in return.

**~!~the Once-ler's POV~!~**

"How long is she staying?" I mutter to Sally, looking at Yo-Yo. She's standing on the sofa in the den, looking out the window and counting the tree stumps.

"Until the baby is born, I guess," she answers over Yo-Yo's "two thousand eighteen, two thousand nineteen, two thousand twenty..."

"How much longer?" I ask.

"Just three months," she says back, placing her hand on her large belly. "Then I'll be a mommy and you'll be a daddy-"

"And I'll be a godmother!" Yo-Yo put in. She looks back out the window. "Aww, I lost count..." She sighs. "One, two, three..." I sigh and look at Sally.

"Three months has never seemed so incredibly long."

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

"Yo," I say from my spot on the sofa, "do me a favor?"

"Nope."

"Yo-Yo."

"_Fine,_" she groans, as if I'm asking her to do run to the moon for me. "What is it?"

"Get me a blanket?" I ask, pointing to the blanket across the room. She looks over at it.

"You want me to walk _all_the way over there?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. I sigh and begin to reply, but then my eyes go wide. I look down to see my pants, but can't over my big stomach.

"No," I say quietly, "I want you to call a doctor."

"Why?"

"I think my water just broke."

Yo-Yo stares at me. "You mean, you're gonna have your baby?" I nod slowly. "Right now?" I nod once again. "But you're wearing my sweat pants!"

"Yo-Yo!" I exclaim. "That isn't important!"

"Yes it is!" she yell. "I can't get baby stains out of those pants! Take them off! Then we'll call the hospital! And Perv! But first off with the pants!"

"Yo-Yo!" I scream, my stomach hurting suddenly. "Shut the hell up! I mean it!" I lean over in pain. She sighed.

"Fine! But keep the pants when you're done!"

"Thank you!" I exclaim.

"Now let's go! And you're SO gonna buy me a new pair of sweats after this!"

"It'll be at the top of my to-do list," I hiss at her through teeth clenched tight in pain. "Now hurry!" She helps me to my feet and leads me out of the room. I'm dizzy from the pain in my head.

"Yo-Yo," I whisper as we reach the elevator. "I can't...I can't do it."

"Sure you can," Yo-Yo says. "All you gotta do is press the 'open' button and step inside."

"Not that!" I exclaim in a whisper. "I can't make it all the way to the hospital."

"Sure you can, it's a thirty minute drive."

"I can't do it," I whisper, weakly. "I can't...I can't make it all the way." Yo-Yo groans.

"Fine, I'll take you down to the employee lounge and we'll call the doctor, alright?"

"Alright," I say weakly. "That's...that's good." I nod. "Get the Once-ler for me...please. I need him."

"Alright," she says as the elevator doors open. Her boyfriend, Leron, stands there. "Sexy! Go get Perv! Pinwheel is in labor!"

"Where is he?"

"He's in a meeting, sixth floor," I whisper as Yo-Yo leads me into the elevator.

"I'm on it." Leron pushes the 'close doors' button. I quickly press the first floor button and the three of us stand there as the music plays. No one says anything. After a pause, Leron says, "My epic quest to get your boyfriend would have been a lot epic-er if I took the stairs."

**~!~the Once-ler's POV~!~**

I stare down at my boots, lightly kicking a a wadded up piece of paper back in forth between them. I'm not listening to whatever my publicity guy is saying. I just want to get the meeting over with so I could go eat lunch.

The door bursts open. "Once!" Leron exclaims, breathless. "You...y-you need..."

"I'm in a meeting, Leron," I say, still kicking the paper around. "It'll be over soon."

"No!" he exclaims. "No! We need you _now!_"

"Why?"

"Sally! She's going into labor!"

My eyes widen. "Oh. Oh! Well let's go!" I jump from my chair, my hat falling off in the process. I leave it behind as I race out of the doors after Leron. "Where are they? In the hospital?" I ask hurriedly.

"I...I don't know," he says honestly. "I think they're still in the building, I'm not sure..."

"Dammit!" I say loudly. "Fine! You check this floor, I'll get the next one. Go!" We both run in different directions.

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

"Where is he?" I whisper from my spot on the couch. "H-he should b-be here."

"He's coming," Yo-Yo assures me. "I promise you, he's coming. He'll be here." I nod shakily.

"Right..." I hold out my hand. "Yo-Yo, can you hold my hand?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Yo-Yo, please just l-" I shut my eyes tight as another wave of pain runs through my belly. "I'll make the baby your god-kid!"

"It's already my god-kid."

"I'll let you pick its middle name!"

She pauses. "Fine." She takes my waiting hand. I sigh in relief and squeeze it as I shut my eyes from pain. She yelps. "_Ow!_"

"Sorry!" I gasp, opening my eyes and breathing heavily. A man rushes into the room in a few minutes.

"Let's see how you're doing," he says, obviously the doctor. He sat down in front of me and looked in between my legs. "Oh, you're fully dilated. We need to start now."

"What?" I yelp, my eyes widening. "No! The Once-ler isn't here!"

"I'm sorry, miss, but we can't wait for your husband."

"Boyfriend!" I snap. "And we need to wait!"

"We can't," he says firmly. "Now I'm gonna need you to push." I sigh and shut my eyes tight, doing as he asked. I scream.

**~!~the Once-ler's POV~!~  
><strong>

"Did you find them?" I breathlessly ask Leron as we meet up in the lobby. I'm panting from running all over the top floors. He shook his head.

"N-no. They must be on this floor." I nod.

"Right." I start to walk towards the hallway. "How long have we been looking?"

He checks his watch. "About half an hour." I groan.

"Sally will kill me if I miss the birth!"

"You won't," Leron promises. "Labor can take _hours_."

I nod. "Yeah, you're right." I pinch the bridge of my nose and take a deep breath to calm myself. "I'll make it on time."

**~!~Sally's POV~!~**

"And...and...it's a boy!" Dr. Braff yells, holding up a small purple baby. It's screaming and waving its little fists around. Though I'm in so much pain, I smile. The ugly little boy is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Dr. Braff washes the baby and hands him to, wrapping him up in a shirt Yo-Yo ran and got for me. He'd stopped screaming, and he slowly opens his little blue eyes. I smile more.

"Hey," I say softly. "Hey, baby. I'm your mommy." His hand wraps around my finger and holds on tight. My baby's got a grip. The doors burst open and someone breathlessly says, "I-I'm here!" I don't look up, still staring at my baby. The person who ran in, who I know is the Once-ler, walks over to the couch and crouches beside me. Neither one of us say a word until I look at him and say, "Can we name him Cooter?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaaaaaay. Leave a review? Please? <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Well shake your maracas and call me Nickole because I haven't been on here in about thirteen years. Give or take. **

**First thing's first: I am so, so, so very sorry for abandoning you. You are all beautiful, splendid people, especially if you're still here and you're reading this, and you deserve to be treated better. Which brings me to my next point.**

**I am going to resume writing BTBIB! I've been feeling all nostalgic-y and whatnot, and I watched The Lorax the other day and I just...I re-fell in love with it. So I want to keep writing. My updates may be a bit slower than they used to be, but I will update. As a matter'o'fact, I'll start writing right now. **

**I hope that I still have some people that are interested in reading this. I was rereading old reviews the other day and I got all happy and flustered. You guys are just...you guys are just great. I thank you, and I love you.**

**I promise tot talk to you soon!**

**~Nikki**


End file.
